Purple and Gold
by Emeriel
Summary: A love story with Legolas. Of course. Legolas cures the terrors of a half-elven maiden, gets attacked and lost ending up in a spooky inn, needing to get home. Some romance, action to come, and angst
1. Returns and Loneliness

1 Purple and Gold  
  
I am not earning any money from writing this. All the characters from LOTR are Tolkien's I am just borrowing them. All the rest are my creation.  
  
  
  
Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, son of Thandruil,' the announcement echoed through the high ceiling, ringing through the great hall and floating over the many tables assembled there. Lord Elrond looked up from the company around him and watched as an elegant procession marched gracefully through the curved arch of the doors.  
  
All the representatives of the different cultures and races of Middle- earth, were to be held in a great counsel, concerning the decision of what to do, now that Sauron had been defeated. Many had travelled for many thousands of miles to reach Riverndell, and many had never looked upon the graceful halls and corridors of the House of Elrond or even the peaceful, freedom and beauty of Rivendell.  
  
The procession marched up to the top table. There were about six attendants surrounding the prince, all dressed lavishly in green robes. The Prince stepped forward dressed in a paler silver-green robe and cloak, and gave a graceful bow. The company had gone quiet at the announcement and were now watching and listening, taking in the new faces, and meditating upon their own course of action. Lord Elrond stood and addressed the Prince, 'Welcome again, Master Legolas, though this meeting I hope, brings better fortune than the last.'  
  
'I thank you, my Lord. I am more than happy to attend another of your counsels. I am sure it will show much more promise and cheerfulness, than the last,' Prince Legolas replied in the formal greeting. He was shown to his sit, while the rest of the company once more rushed into merry converse.  
  
Legolas was pleased to find he was placed next to his old companion, Aragorn. He was greeted by a warm smile, which lighted the normally stern face. 'Welcome my friend, it has been many moons since our last meeting, but I hope it will be just as joyous,' Aragorn's voice rang smooth and clear. Instead of the usual travellers' clothes, he wore those of which now suited his position far better. For a King of Gondor should not be seen in rags. A blood red robe, embroidered with gold could be seen under the purple silk of an elven made cloak. A band of gold was laid upon his brow, and his hair was brushed smooth around his shoulders.  
  
'It is wonderful to see you again my Lord. Royalty has been good on you,' Legolas replied warmly.  
  
'Please. Call me Aragorn. I would prefer to be thought of that way, rather than a king who cannot be approached,' he spoke thoughtfully, 'Have you heard from the hobbits or Gimli? It has been some time since I last heard word of them.'  
  
'Only that of which that the hobbits had reached the Shire with safety, and that Gimli had gone to the north, but of where I know not,' the Prince answered with pleasure at being with his old friend. Aragorn nodded. Before he could reply, the doors flew open once more, and the elf who had announced their arrival, spoke, 'Frodo Baggins, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took and Samwise Gamgee, hobbits of the Shire.' The massive doors opened wide to allow four familiar hobbits in, they wore the usual attire of the folk of Hobbiton, but also clothed with the grey cloaks they were once given by the elves in Lothlorien. They looked upon Lord Elrond, with cheerful, yet weary smiles.  
  
'Welcome my dear hobbits, your presence has been much anticipated by many, it is an honour that you should return and join us again,' Lord Elrond spoke over the once again silent hall. Many of the representatives started to whisper and murmuring fascination and interest.  
  
'It is an honour to be back, my Lord,' spoke Frodo, 'We also have greatly anticipated this. Though we hope you can pardon our unprepared appearance, we were only notified of this meeting a short while ago and had to come with greatest of speed to meet you.'  
  
'I hope that it did not cause too much trouble,' Lord Elrond replied finally, and the hobbits were led to their sits.  
  
They were greeted by cheerful smiles, which were quickly returned. 'Dear hobbits, it is a joyous occasion to see you once again, and in such good health,' Legolas greeted them, with a twinkle in his eye. 'It is wonderful to be back,' replied Pippin, with new found excitement at the large audience. His gaze started to travel round the room taking note of all the new faces. Elves, men, dwarves, half-elven and even a few ents were among them. It was a delight to see Treebeard and Quickbeam standing solemnly by the door. He had not even noticed them when he came in.  
  
'I hope the Shire is all well, and as it should be?' spoke Aragorn to Sam, who was the Mayor of Hobbiton.  
  
'Very well indeed,' Sam replied with authority, 'Everything is once back to normal, and everyone is starting to relax and forget about all that horrible business anyway.'  
  
They talked awhile about the Shire then moved on to the affairs of Gondor and soon Mirkwood. They were just finishing a heated recollection of some of their more amusing moments while on the Fellowship, when Lord Elrond stood up to speak once more.  
  
'Welcome, elves, men, dwarves, ents, hobbits, and ladies, to this great counsel. As many of us are weary, and have travelled far and long to get here, we will first get some rest and nourishment. Though not all of us are yet here, we must not wait any longer, I feel that some would greatly disapprove of missing another meal,' his gaze lingered on the hobbits, a small smile upon his old- yet-young face, 'And so I welcome you to eat and drink and feast with us, as long as you wish, and your weary bodies can hold out.' The moment he finished, elves started pouring into the room bearing trays of nuts, figs, apples, and grapes and other exotic fruits from all over Middle-earth. Their glasses were filled with the best wine in Rivendell and their bellies were soon filled.  
  
The hobbits were cheering with delight with all the wondrous fruits before them. never had so many been seen, even in their food stuffed hobbit-holes. Aragorn and Legolas chuckled with amusement as Merry and Pippin gazed in awe and amazement when their main course arrived, replacing, the now empty bowls of fruit. Vegetables of every kind were piled onto golden plates and venison and chicken and pork were brought out on silver platters. Loaves of bread were placed with sun-yellow butter and every kind of jam. Tomatoes, strawberries, cheese, and crackers were brought. Their glasses were filled again, and the sound of merry-making and laughter could be heard throughout the hall, as glassed were raised and clinked and stories told and retold.  
  
During the duration of the meal, more representatives arrived and more announcements were made. but it was nearing the end of the feast, when a last person arrived.  
  
'Gandalf the White,' counsellor, wizard, and friend.' The hall fell silent. Gandalf marched through the doors, dressed in flowing white robes and cloak. His beard was whiter than last time they saw it, if that was possible, but he carried himself tall and proud, and gracefully swept along the marble floor to meet Elrond with perfect ease.  
  
'Welcome, Gandalf, friend and counsellor, I am greatly honoured by your presence. I hope your journey was not too hard, and that the road was easy and free of danger. Will you not sit by me?' Elrond's greeting was easily evident of great warmth and respect.  
  
'I would be happy to sit by you, my Lord, for there is much to speak of, and much less time to say it in,' Gandalf moved to sit next to Elrond, on his right side. He caught the hobbits' eyes as he passed and winked. Aragorn moved over to give him room to sit, and greeted him.  
  
Elrond, Gandalf and Aragorn were soon embedded in deep conversation, and the hobbits were busy eating and laughing over their many adventures. This left Legolas to wonder and study the many faces about the room. Old, young, proud and strong all had one thing in common. Happiness. Now the dark threat of Sauron had been lifted, the people of Middle-earth were finally left with peace. Able to rebuild ruined fortresses and households, and bring back light to where darkness had once invaded. Able to meet with long lost friends and bring back trust and smiles to peoples lives. They all seemed so relieved.  
  
Why shouldn't they be? Was Legolas' only thought. He smiled as he saw faces, now tinted with the sleepiness of drink, smiling and laughing.  
  
His thoughts were then interrupted by a pair of eyes, which looked back at him with innocence and yet wisdom. The name of the person they belonged to he did not know, but he felt a deep feeling of recognition. Strange, beautiful eyes, which captivated the mind and penetrated the soul. Violet, with flashes of green. He pulled his gaze away from those swirling violets and was able to look upon the creature that held such wonders. His attention was set upon a maiden. A maiden of elven blood, yet not quite elf. Her ears ended in the delicate point design, her hair the same silky smooth and skin the same fairness. But her eyes gave her a different look, that of man, but yet not. So indescribable was the difference that it could tangle the mind, until it is thought the image must have been elusion or madness.  
  
This maiden was sitting beside a man which must have been her father and what appeared to be her Lady-in –waiting. She wore a violet silk dress, embroidered with delicate gold flowers and butterflies, the colour enhancing her eyes further. her golden hair was cascading down her shoulders and back, half pinned in a pattern of circles at the back of her head. She was not, as outward appearances might go, the most beautiful maiden he had ever looked upon; though she held more than her fair share of beauty. But the thing that caught Legolas so entranced was something else he could not rightly explain. A light seemed to radiate from her, calling to his soul, of that he felt so wonderful and inspired that is was almost close to that of the felling he had with the Lady Galadriel.  
  
Legolas peered along the table to try to find where this maiden had come from. he recognised the Lord Carunden as her father. They came from the Blue Mountains, a small group of half-elven folk, shy and very quiet. He looked back towards her, watching as her Lady-in-waiting seemed to playfully mock her, chuckling. The maiden replied with a quiet word and laugh then also started to study the company around her. he was so absorbed in her radiance that he barely noticed her gaze upon his, until she gave him her full attention. He refocused and smiled, happily being rewarded with a quick smile, which was soon followed by a blush. She turned her gaze away from him, as her father spoke to her.  
  
Legolas, realising he must of startled her, readjusted his attention back to the hobbits, who were now finishing their meal. Merry and Pippin were arguing over who should have the last piece of venison, when a rush of elves arrived with desserts. Immediately the venison was forgotten, and they stopped arguing and picked up apple crumble, cherry pie and sugar crusted toffee-apples. His mind drifted to that of Gandalf and Elrond's conversation, nut finding still no interest, found that Aragorn was now looking at him with an amused look.  
  
'Should I know something?' Legolas pushed in through Aragorn's humour.  
  
'Oh, I think you already do,' he chuckled to himself, remembering the time he first met Arwen.  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about, my Lord,' Legolas replied stiffly, turning bright red. What was wrong with him? An elf of his age should be able to hide his emotions and not get all mushy and nervous over a pretty maiden. He scolded himself silently for being read so easily. Aragorn nodded and patted his shoulder, before going back to speak with Elrond.  
  
Legolas found his mind ever moving back to the first sight of those magnificent eyes. Why was he suddenly so enthralled, so absorbed, by this maiden, as if he were a young heart which had looked upon his first beauty? Shifting into the present, he looked down at the sweet delicacies spread out before him. He picked a delicious looking cream tart, from a plate in front of him and started munching on the side, when his thoughts strayed to that of his dearest friend, Gimli. Where was he now? What was he doing? It would be nice to see him again, and jokingly challenge each other, over silly petty matters. He wondered what he would think of this sudden fondness towards this maiden. What would he say? His eyes met Frodo's with a sad loneliness. He wanted someone to be there for him, to take care of him when he was sad or depressed, and the same the other way. Someone to love. It seemed everyone else except himself was getting married, or engaged.  
  
He sighed, 'Gandalf is there any word of Gimli?' Gandalf turned towards Legolas, taking note of the loneliness that surrounded him, and replied, 'It was last heard that he had travelled up the Anduin, all the way to Ered Mithrin, near mount Gundabad. but of anything more I know not. it was said he went to look for new treasures and mountains to burrow into, and settle down up north, with a new colony.' Legolas nodded. His friend would probably not be joining them then.  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading please review. More coming soon. 


	2. Dancing

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
It was a few hours later when the congregation started to move lazily out of the feasting hall, in small groups. Many were singing and joking, the wine making the clumsy and stupid. They were led down a corridor lined with white flowers and candles, leading them through a path, which ended in the doorway of a circular room. The giant oak doors were pulled back to reveal a comfortable, leisure room, with a giant fireplace in the centre, low to the ground. The hearth stretched out round it with rugs and carpets of red, gold, browns and oranges. Surrounding the wide hearth, sweeping wide over the room, soft squashy armchairs stood welcomingly. Next to most of these were small round tables with games of chess and cards upon their shiny surfaces. Columns of magnificent white marble boarded the room, large elegant silver framed windows were set between each column, allowing the colourful display of sunset in and out of the great room, giving it a glowing affect.  
  
Emeriel walked gracefully through the room, finding a chair to snuggle up in. The day had been weary and she had travelled many miles with her family to reach the wondrous city. King Alator of the Blue Mountains had sent her father as representative, since he was well known and respected by many. She watched curiously as the four hobbits jumbled in, two of them pulling pipes out and preparing them, the other two caught in converse. Ever since she had heard the tale of the Fellowship, the Ring-bearer and his companions from the Shire, she had held a fascination of the halfings. She heard that Gandalf had studied them for many years, and knew them better than anyone. She would go talk to him later.  
  
Emeriel glanced towards the doors and caught the gaze of the elven-prince, Legolas. He had been staring at her through out the feast. She got a tingly strange, fluttering feeling when she looked upon his angelic face. He was one of the most gorgeous looking male beings she had ever looked upon. She was delighted on how the light danced over the golden strands of his hair. His dazzling blue eyes were the brilliant sapphires from the caves of Mount Gundabad. She was transfixed. Smiling happily to herself in her own dream world.  
  
Just then Lord Elrond appeared by the door, and her attention was then swiftly diverted towards him. 'Good people of Middle-earth, friends and strangers. Tonight we hope to make those that are strangers, friend, and those that are friends renown, by joining us in the entertainment. We wish to make you as comfortable and at ease as possible, after the fell happenings, so if there is thing you are in need of, my people are willing to give the service. Let the merry-making begin!' Applause went up throughout the room, and a group of elves appeared with string and wind instruments. They moved into a corner and started to play a sweet melody, soon accompanied by a single, high sweet voice. The voice was enchanting; sending the mind into a whirl of emotions, sleepily awakening lost feelings and plunging the soul into wonderful perfect bliss. It lasted a few minutes before turning into a gliding waltz. Emeriel noticed that an area was being cleared, which was soon scattered with graceful dancing couples. She felt drowsy as she watched their dream like movements, hypnotised by the magical beauty surrounding her.  
  
Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a smooth tenor ringing just above her. Those of a sky blue pair, watching her expectantly, then caught her eyes.  
  
'Oh…sorry…excuse me. What did you say?' Emeriel stuttered, feeling extremely stupid. How dappy most she look? Here standing in front of her, not two feet away was the very angel that had been filling her thoughts not a moment ago. Silently she reprimanded herself.  
  
A smile swept across his face, revealing a dimple, which you never would have guessed there. 'It would be an honour, mi'lady, if you would be so kind as to give me the pleasure of a dance with you.' Emeriel did not know whether that was a statement, command or question. But who cares! Here was this gorgeous, hunky elven-prince asking to dance with her, and she was analysing his speech! For god sake girl just say something!  
  
'You may have the honour,' she replied smiling, hoping her voice was not giving away the fact how nervous she felt. She stood up from the chair, taking his proffered arm, and let him lead her to the dance floor. Her arm tingled where his touched hers. She was in heaven already! If it were not for the fact that he was right in front of her, she was sure she would have melted.  
  
Choosing a spot, Lord Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist, sending shivers up her spine, and gentle as a caress took up her hand. Emeriel could not believe she was there. Here she was in the arms of an angel! Not really knowing the steps, she improvised as he led her around the floor, trying not to step on his toes.  
  
His gaze rested upon her face, bringing a slightly uncomfortable feeling. He seemed to be studying her, able see into the depths of her soul. His sapphire eyes trapped hers and she was unable to pull away. She had heard elves eyes could be hypnotic, but who cares. Emeriel could feel his hand resting on her back; it sent tingles through her body. The Prince's grace amazed her, she, herself was half-elven, but she had no comparison to the beautiful gliding creature before her. She hoped she did not look clumsy in his arms.  
  
They danced like this for a long time. How long exacting Emeriel could not guess, for her mind was without concept of it, in the dream of Legolas' arms. Too soon for Emeriel, Legolas stopped the gentle sway of the dance and took his arm from around her. She already missed it, almost pouting.  
  
'Mi'lady, it is rather late, would you let me take you to your chambers. For I fear you Lady-in-waiting is somewhat comfortable where she is,' his luxurious tenor flowed over to her.  
  
'Oh,' seeing Mazy, curled up in an armchair, 'Of course you may, mi'Lord.'  
  
'Just call me Legolas, I don't like formalities,' he replied giving her a knee-buckling smile.  
  
'Then you most also call me Emeriel.'  
  
Legolas smile widened, 'Very well…Emeriel.'  
  
Thank you for reading. Please review! Next chapter coming soon (if reviewed). 


	3. Doorways and Dreams

To Legolas it was only a few seconds before they reached the entrance to Emeriel's chambers. Everything seemed a whirling blur of dream, dancing, eyes and music. Her soft hand. Her body so close to his. All a wonderful dream. He was becoming transfixed with the girl. This was not something he normally did. But he no longer cared anymore! It was time he fell in love, and he felt something so deep, that he could only guess that it must be love. He had never felt anything like it. It was wonderful!  
  
He stopped outside her door, reluctant to let her go. He had found something so precious, so beautifully fragile that his mind screamed out at him to stay. To protect this creature. To watch over her. To not let this meeting pass without another. He had never felt like this about anyone. Especially after only one night! Her eyes were amazing! Amethyst jewels sparkled out at him. Showing so much, and yet so little. Both terribly expressive and shyly reclusive. He could have stayed there forever if he would allow it.  
  
He took her hand up gracefully and pressed his lips to the silky smooth skin, watching to see her reaction. A light pink appeared on her cheeks, and a shy smile crept to her lips. Valinar, she was beautiful!  
  
`I thank you Lady Emeriel, for letting me dance with sure a splendid beauty,' he whispered, barely able to talk.  
  
Blushing even more, and shyly ducking her head, she spoke softly, `And I thank you, gracious Prince of Mirkwood,' her sweet voice the sound of angels in his ears. `It has been wonderful.'  
  
`May I visit you tomorrow? The Gardens of Rivendell are a marvellous sight to behold. You have not been shown the wonders that are held here I believe. Would you let me be your guide, milady?'  
  
Hesitating ever so slightly, Emeriel smiled, sending shivers up his back. It was amazing how easily she could capture his whole being, turning he into a confused little boy.  
  
`I would be delighted to have you as my guide. I hope I will not be causing you any inconvenience?'  
  
`None at all milady.'  
  
`Well, good night,' she spoke at a whisper.  
  
`Good night, sweet maiden, may your dreams be filled with happiness and joy,' he spoke, finally releasing her hand as she turned away. Already his body yearned for hers.  
  
He watched as the door closed, concealing the flower behind. He turned and walked down the hall to his chamber, smiling through his whole being. He had never been in such splendid bliss. Not even after his near three millennia life had he ever felt anything so gentle, so meaningful or right. His heart was crying with joy as he walked down the sleeping guestrooms. Finally reaching his own door, he walked in, floating across to the balcony. The stars twinkled their silent song over his head. Almost it seemed, rejoicing at the new found hearts.  
  
*  
  
Emeriel leaned against the ornately decorated doors after they had closed. Her heart was pounding for the heavens almost ripping itself out of her body. Sighing deeply, closing her eyes, she smiled that radiant smile that was only seen by few. Not caring to undress, she moved to the bed, sleepily dreaming in a far off world. Never in her short life had she ever met anyone to make her feel the way she did now. Her violet eyes now lidded, she felt the stars through her window. Never having felt so peaceful or positively right ever before, she drifted into a blissful sleep. 


	4. Afod

Emeriel was woken to the sound of her Lady-in-waiting scuffling about the room. She still felt the effects of too much wine and could not be bothered to get up. Dulling her mind she attempted to get some more sleep, but was horribly shaken by Mazy.  
  
'Lady Emeriel it is time to get up!' her normally soothing voice, carried agitation and annoyance.  
  
'Jusa ffw moor minits,' Emeriel mumbled stuffing her head back under the pillow. Just then a knock on the door saved her from having a lecture, on how a lady should be up early and ready when anyone calls. She heard Mazy's sound shoes move towards the door. Turning over, she winced as sunlight poured onto her face. Groaning with irritation she sat up.  
  
Mazy returned, with a 'I-know-what-you-did-last-night' look. Confused in her dazed state, Emeriel tried to recall the previous night.  
  
'A mighty handsome Prince is asking, when you would like to take the tour through Rivendell,' her teasing voice appeared, and seeing Emeriel's realisation, and embarrassed expression, chuckled to herself. We may have finally found love, was the phrase ringing in the older woman's heart. It cheered her greatly, for she thought Emeriel definitely deserved it.  
  
'Oh…hmm…tell him I'll be ready in half an hour,' Emeriel's earlier dark mood had now dissipated, leaving her light headed and unbelievably happy.  
  
'Very well miss,' Mazy smiled back at her.  
  
Hearing Mazy reply, Emeriel got up, moving to the bathing room. Her bath was waiting as usual, warm with lots of bubbles, just how she liked it. She slipped in relishing the warmth, relaxing her already relaxed muscles further. Feeling the affects of the wine also leaving her body, she set her mind on remembering the night before. As she played the images in her head, her heart was taken further. She stayed there for long minutes, memorising every single detail of the drop dead gorgeous Prince, Legolas. Sighing again, she got out, wrapping the soft fluffy towel round her and started to get dressed. Mazy had chosen up of her more glamorous dresses, a pale green, with silver ivy spreading over the chest piece and half along the skirt. She came in to dry her hair, brushing it long, leaving it to sweep at her waist.  
  
Finishing the look with the leaf necklace her father gave her, and satisfied with what she saw, she waited impatiently for her host to arrive. Just before Mazy started to ask questions about the mysterious elf, who had whisked her away the whole night, the knock on the door sounded. Almost jumping out of her skin, Emeriel moved to stand a few feet behind Mazy who had moved to door. Her stomach was flip-flopping all over the place.  
  
The door opened and Legolas stepped in giving a deep bow. 'Milady, I'm sorry if I caught you unprepared earlier this morning.'  
  
'Please excuse me for it, yesterday was very...exhausting,' she felt a blush rush across her face. As if able to feel her discomfort, Legolas abruptly changed the subject. Damn, my perceptiveness! Offering his arm he spoke, 'Have you had breakfast? If not, I fear you might be too late, but I'm sure I could find something,' turning to Mazy he spoke, 'I hope you don't mind.'  
  
Almost too eagerly she took his arm. They left Mazy standing at the door watching them go. They walked down the golden halls, flowers were in bloom and the sun poured through the delicate arches of the elven architecture. It was wonderfully peaceful. Here she was in one of the most beautiful cities of Middle-earth, with a hunky, blond haired, blue eyed, elven prince right by her side, leading her to who knows where. Normally she would have been wary of strange men leading her away somewhere but then she did not really give a damn at the moment. Emeriel could not have been happier. Though they walked in silence to their unknown destination, she caught his gaze drifting towards her every now and then, though his eyes were set ahead. Feeling a bit mischievous, and wanting to tease him a bit, she pulled in closer to him, occasionally drawing her eyes to his when she knew he was looking, smiling sweetly, yet almost like a I-know-something-you- don't-know!, and put the playful expression, which all her people knew her by, on her face. She felt she was almost draping herself over him, but was sure it was not quite so noticeable if anyone happened to walk by.  
  
Legolas, being so much older than she was, recognised the display quite quickly, though it had taken him a while to finally control himself. He had to admit she was very hypnotic, even if she was only half-elven, she still held many handfuls of grace and beauty, but then just to make her that more attractive, she also held the playfulness of a men. Under all that false calmness and modesty, required by formalities in new surroundings, lay a girl, cheeky, mischievous, and slightly wilder than that of elven maidens. He loved it. It was exciting. He smiled at the playfulness of her, he could match her. He led her out in a courtyard, and called to one of the elves near by, to watch out for their return. A jet-black stallion magnificently stood in the middle of the jewelled courtyard. It was waiting, saddled and bridled, with bundles of food, decorated with gold bracelets and a beautifully woven blankets.  
  
'I hope you don't mind milady, but I thought that a picnic, could not be missed in such splendid weather,' Legolas said turning to her, smiling.  
  
'Oh, I quite agree with you,' she replied, her smile even more brilliant and excited than before. Taking her hand up gently, he led her up to the horse, and in one swift movement, tooking her breath away, swung her gently onto padded saddle. Smiling down at him, she watched him jump nimbly up beside her.  
  
'His name is Afod, son of Arod, the steed who took me into battle at Gondor.'  
  
'He's beautiful...you were in the battle of Gondor?' her voice was measured, but a little concerned, yet tinted with interested.  
  
'Yes, maybe I will tell you the tale,' his voice licked passed her ear.  
  
'I would love that,' she just barely managed to whisper. He was so close. Sitting just behind her, his warm breath on her neck, and his arms around her. He took the reins up and wrapped his left arm around her middle. He was so gentle... and extremely charming. And of course very sexy! The girls must really go for him. Lucky for me them!  
  
Afod walked on without the slightest signal (good old elven ways!) and they were soon out of the gates. The woods soon surrounded them, hiding them from prying eyes. Everywhere smelled of acorns and pine corns. Whisperings of trees were heard and a green glow settled around them. Tightening his grip around her ever so slightly, Legolas urged Afod into a canter. The wind whipped their faces, pushing Emeriel back into, Legolas' warm body. She had never felt so alive! She only wished it would never end! 


	5. Sanctuary

Thank you all for reviewing my last chapter, it brings a smile to my face. Now I'm having trouble starting off this chapter, but I hope that you will enjoy it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Slowing down to a gentle walk, Afod, trod lightly on the springy grass, blanketed over the canopied clearing. Oaks, yews, and beeches stood tall and strong, enclosing them in a small alcove. The sun shone in patches, streaming down to a small pond, shaded and peaceful. Blackberry bushes were littered over on the far side, and birds flirted through the trees. The breeze smelt of fresh morning dew, misting over enhanced senses.  
  
Stopping smoothly beside a large oak, Legolas jumped off. He had discovered this quiet haven while out on an orc raid, a wild contrast to the horror and rush of their bloody hunt. It was special to him, a place of sanctuary. A place where he could come away from his many duties. It made it even more perfect now that Emeriel was apart of it. Carefully taking her off from Afod's back, he led her over to the pond. Watched her taking in her surroundings, and delighting at the small pleasure written over her face. Turning quietly away to get the food, remembering her lingering hunger, he concentrated on stilling his raging emotions. They had not said a word on their journey, leaving no distraction for feelings to hide behind. He felt like a young boy again, awkward and clumsy, and he hoped he did not betray his stoic stature. Gathering the food, Legolas followed her wondering path, reaching deep under the sweeping willows skirting the pond. Finding her, he set the bags near by. Seeing her fascination, and awe, he spoke, 'You like, milady?'  
  
'Very much,' turning towards him, her voice hushed. Another emotion ran through it, so fast that Legolas could not catch it. Was that almost...grief? He did not dare ask, not yet anyway. Though anything to comfort this fragile being, would be rushed upon by his heart-struck soul. Emeriel's violet eyes told nothing of the inner conflicts, within her, but kept the same pleased sparkle. Brushing it off for later, he centred his attention on getting the food prepared.  
  
During this period his thoughts ranged from food to Gimli, Mirkwood and back to Emeriel. Strange, unconnected and different in all ways seemingly possible, but they brought his heart up. Finished, he moved over to lie next to the golden maiden, who was now, stretched out on her stomach facing the pond. Her hair flowed over her shoulders and back, reflecting the peeking sun, and almost shining light over their small patch. Picking a flower, a pale blue and white in colour, he spoke again, breaking the peaceful silence, that so longed to be left in peace, 'I'm glad it pleases you. I found this place after getting separated from my hunting party. I don't really bring people here.'  
  
'It's amazing. It reminds me of,' she broke off. Unsure whether it was himself causing her discomfort or her inner turmoil's which called for this halt, he waited patiently to see if she would continue. Obviously this was something which could not just be approached without some kind of personal note ringing out. Taking a deep breath she continued, as he hoped, 'It reminds me of my home, on Amon Olos. It's so long since I've been there. We were forced to leave during the War of Ring. Our people were being taken prisoner.'  
  
Becoming more concerned, apparently this was more than he expected, Legolas studied her face even closer, but trying not to appear too intrusive. But he was so interested in this girl that it worried him to the heart when she spoke of such troubled times. Even though they were over by five years now, the terrors and tragedies remained ever present in some beings. 'My mother and brothers were taken away, by the orcs and wild men. I've never seen them again. It is said that thousands of years ago, some of our people...were the ones, which ...which had been, transformed into orcs. They wouldn't have done that to them, would they? They breed them all the time without the need of more elves, they wouldn't need them would they?' Her pleads, slashed into his soul. It was of one who was almost at the end of a line of hope. Drawing closer, and sitting up, he knew he had to reassure her, even if it meant that he was telling a lie.  
  
'No, I'm sure they're fine. Nothing would have happened to them,' She had sat up now, and was staring out at the lake, head resting on drawn-in knees. Hesitating, Legolas took her chin in his hands and turned her face towards his, memorising every curve, every detail, and every perfection. There were tears in her eyes, of pain, worry and fear. He swore to himself, he would never let anyone hurt her again. Later, he would have realised that it was a promise incapable of strength and endurance, but it seemed right at that moment, and his heart, which was so full and praying with joy, that he could not see that it was not possible.  
  
He did not know when he moved over to hug her, to relieve her of the outburst of emotion, or when she relaxed into his touch, opening her heart, laying her head upon  
  
his shoulder. All he saw and knew, was the need to relieve one troubled heart. One, which belonged to an elven maid, traumatised by the lose of family, and astray along the path of hope. Holding her close he whispered, sweet words of comfort into her ear. Rubbing her back, with the patience of a parent comforting their distraught child. Her sobbing soon subsided, and she lay trembling in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this took so long to come, as I said it was hard starting off. This is going in a slightly different direction than what I intended, but I'm just going with the flow. Please R&R. You don't know how happy it makes us authors, when a review is written to us. It's wonderful to get something back from the readers. 


	6. Kiss and Dream

Thanks for the nice reviews, I love you all! This took a long time to come I knwo but I've been busy with school work and stuff, so thank you for being patient. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Mae Govannen!  
  
  
  
Emeriel did not know how long she had been there; she must have fallen asleep. Slowly bringing her mind back round to the world of consciousness, she was soon to realise her current position. In the very arms of her Prince Charming! Trying to remember how she got there, she landed in the terrifying memory of her mother and brothers being taken capture by a party of orcs. Her face was felt taught and sticky from tears, but her mind was somewhat relieved of the terrible grief. Reluctantly she shifted her position to look up at Legolas. His face had turned to hers at her movement, a look of deep concern, but yet also of respect.  
  
'Are you feeling better?' That is all he said. It was a wonder how one short sentence could carry so much patience, kindness, and caring. The deep whisper soothing her distraught soul, sweeping away the shudders of despair, creeping onto her shoulders.  
  
'Much. Thank you,' Emeriel's voice drifted over him, still groggy from crying. She dare not move, it would ruin this peaceful moment, and she wished to stay in this particular position for as long as possible. Right in the arms of her knight in shining armour.  
  
Legolas was still stroking her hair, his hand gently running through golden locks. He was so gentle and caring. Never pushing, and always patient. Not at all like any of the men she had met. It surprised her to see the sun already descending towards the horizon. She must have slept a lot longer than she thought.  
  
'How long have we been here?' it was hard to believe that Legolas had stayed in that same spot for hours, just holding her. It was so sweet and romantic. Mazy would go hysterical!  
  
'About six hours since we arrived,' he replied, smiling down at her with that drop-dead-gorgeous smile and a slightly amused look on his perfect features.  
  
'I'm so sorry,' he stayed here for six hours, just for me!  
  
'It's quite alright, it was obvious you had some things to get off your shoulders,' Emeriel watched him watch her. She could stay here for many more hours.  
  
'You should have woken me up, Mazy will probably be very worried,' her voice now becoming clearer. To her surprise, a mischievous glint propped up in his eyes.  
  
'I sent Afod back with a note saying we'll be later than expected, since it wasn't very likely you would be waking up any time soon,' pointing to Afod who was grazing lazily by the pond, 'He was able to get back before you woke.'  
  
The sky was now red, purple, and gold, the early evening air, resting heavily on their shoulders, smelt of dew and wildflowers. Both of them were now sitting up, leaning against the flat rocks protruding from the pond. They could see the sun sinking below the treetops now. It was breathtaking. Never had Emeriel ever felt so safe or content. She was sitting next to the person she was ever growing to adore, learning to love.  
  
It was then that it happened. That moment she had been waiting for, was finally upon her, and she did not know how to respond. Legolas had gently but swiftly moved towards her, and before she knew how to react his lips were upon hers. He was ever so gentle, letting her take the lead, making sure she was comfortable. His lips were gentle, yet firm, ever so sweet.  
  
It only lasted a moment, but it left her stunned, and unable to do anything. It was that entrancing. So comforting, it pushed all the terrors of the world out of her fearful memory, and filled it with that moment, ever pure and true. To be remembered forever.  
  
He pulled back a little to take in the expression now spread over her face. His eyes sparkled with love and caring. The stars seemed to sparkle in them, a forest green of the purest emerald. There was wisdom and understanding in them, having seen more than twice the amount of troubles and worries as she had. Yet he still understood. Ever solid, ever strong.  
  
She did not know what her face portrayed, but she no longer cared. There was no need to hide anything from this angel of the elves. Never had she felt so certain and secure. Unable to do anything except stare, it was Legolas who them spoke first.  
  
'I hope you don't mind. It is more courteous to ask before doing, especially of a Lady such as yourself.'  
  
'I don't mind,' her breath came out rasping, only now finding her voice. There was something about this elf which caused the star to stop their twinkle, the planets to stop their movement and the sun to stare, but still be out shined by this angel from Mirkwood.  
  
His hand went up to her cheek and traced the line down to her chin with the back of his hand.  
  
She felt she was dreaming, for she was sure this dream had visited her before...  
  
  
  
Read the next chapter, its coming soon, but this time from Legolas' view. I know these are short, but I don't have much time. R&R please!!! 


	7. Orcs and Dirty Stables

Ok I was in a very weird mood when I wrote this, so it may be slightly different than my normal style. But tell me what you think anyway. Sorry its been so long, didn't really have any inspiration.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
It was about an hour later before, Legolas and Emeriel once again stood and moved to leave. Afod was now rested well, in fact he had been for many hours, and was now roaring to get back home. Getting back into the saddle, Emeriel now a lot better, Legolas was thoroughly content. He was with the girl that he now knew that he loved. They were both happy. And there was nothing which at this very moment that could destroy the moment...  
  
Until a party of disgusting, revolting, wart covered, flee infested orcs arrived right in front of them, brandishing weapons of which could inflict terrible torture on any being in its way.  
  
Leaping to load his bow, which just happened to be there, Legolas started firing at the steadily growing group of disgusting, revolting, wart covered, flee infested orcs. He was out numbered by more than he could count. So, grabbing Afod, who was now backed up and impatiently pacing by the pond, still carrying Emeriel, who was now looking very frightened, he jumped on. Afod sprang forward with the agility of a deer and boomed down the path...away from Rivendell.  
  
Crashing down the uneven path, Legolas tried to get control of the panic ridden animal. He was lucky enough to even have got on his back. The foul arrows of orcs rained down upon them, narrowly missing him a couple of times. The path twisted and rounded bends, through their balance this and that. The orcs were all around them, closing in, and slashing at their legs. Afod, drove through the company of orcs, disordering them, confusing and muddling them. Their ranks were now divided, and fights started to arise over the elven blanket and leftovers from their picnic.  
  
The orcs slowly started to drag behind and Legolas now started to check their surroundings. Nothing was familiar. Afod was going on blinding as if by instinct, never smashing into anything, but coming very close to leaving Legolas with a mouthful of leaves and a bruised nose. But at least he had slowed down somewhat. Legolas did not as well know the woods of Rivendell as those of Mirkwood, not nearly as much. These trees were strange; they did not carry the same friendly whisper as those, closer to the glorifying city. These probably were still under The Shadow, even though it had been a few years, not everywhere was yet rid of the dark omen of the Dark Lord.  
  
After what seemed a lifetime of bumps, hiccups and ever growing thirst, Legolas was able to see the scattered buildings of a village. Emeriel who had remained extremely quiet the entire ride, perked up slightly, seeing the tiny buildings, half hidden in the maze of hills and woods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at the village gate after dark, the lights of the houses were the only to be seen. Afod moved cautiously along the main road, the road was stony and rough, having not he same care as others might. They came to an inn a few houses down, with a dirty stable with a sad, droopy looking beast, which I guess you could call a horse and a chicken coop round the side. Seeing no better looking accommodation ahead, Legolas stopped, the strangely now under control Afod and helped Emeriel down.  
  
Music and the voices of the merrily drunk sang through the open windows. It was called the Gazing Deer, though the look of it was not the reason for its name. The door seemed to have multiple attempts at repair where the hinges hung dangerously loose, and the sign above the door was so splattered with mud that there was telling what the name of it was, unless for the replacement wooden plaque leaning against the wall.  
  
Afod was not impressed and refused to be lead into the dung covered stable. The hay was piled in the one corner free of poop, and a pitiful pile it was. Finally leaving Afod outside the stable or should we say shack, Legolas led Emeriel into the inn.  
  
The entrance was dark and murky, the lights were high to the ceiling, leaving shadows lurking in every corner. The clatter of mugs could be heard in a room to there right, but where the door was they could not tell. Moving down the corridor they finally reached the 'reception desk' more like a bar, where a drunken...creature sat gurgling down ail. The bar tender/inn keeper appeared from behind a door and hurried behind the counter.  
  
'Welcome how may I help you?'  
  
  
  
I know its not the best place to stop but hey life's like that. I'll write more, but I've got French in min so I've loaded this up for all you reviews! 


	8. The Inn

I know the last chapter was kindda dark but lately I've been very stressed and I think its starting to rub off. Sorry about it if it ruined it I'll try to make it better this time.  
  
And thank you again Misty for reviewing, you are a loyal reader, I appreciate it. Enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
It was one of the most revolting places she had ever been to. The walls were damp and dirt splattered, the smell of beer drifted round the stuffy corridor, and cobwebs could be seen in the corners, matted with the dead carcasses of insects.  
  
Outside the rumblings of a storm could be heard, and rain started to pour down.  
  
'Glad we got in when we did,' Emeriel whispered, the atmosphere in the house seemed to demand it. Legolas nodded and turned to the keeper.  
  
Emeriel waited uneasily, fidgeting slightly, while Legolas talked to the innkeeper about accommodations. The drunken slouching at the bar, not two metres away, seemed to be eyeing her up, with a look, which she did not even what to consider. Stepping closer to Legolas, she caught a slight chuckle and watched him down another glass.  
  
' 'ow may I 'elp ya?' the innkeeper's voice was husky and dry, from years of drinking.  
  
'We would like room for the night?' Legolas stated. Checking a book cracked and dusty from long use, the innkeeper spoke again.  
  
'Las' one tonigh',' the deep voice spoke. He glanced at Emeriel and then back at Legolas, with slight interest. 'Don't get much a ya folk round 'ear,' it was a question though Legolas chose caution, and turned it into a statement.  
  
'No. Many places still are held under shadow, and we prefer to stay closer to home then we used to.' His voice gave no room for any questions and the keeper kept quiet.  
  
The innkeeper had moved into a back room, unseen to their eyes and Legolas having noticed the drunken slob (thank Earendil for elven senses!), smoothly brought Emeriel in front and to the other side of him. When the innkeeper got back, Legolas was still resting a protective arm around Emeriel. Feeling safe and a little light-headed, Emeriel, snuggled closer. He was warm, a soothing contrast to the chilly night air, and damp weather. She watched as the innkeeper seeing them, smiled and gave Legolas a battered key and told them to go up to the third floor, and room number 12.  
  
One room?  
  
She felt Legolas move from behind her, grab her hand and move towards a set of stairs to their right. They were ancient and creaky. The whole inn seemed to be ancient and creaky. Hopefully the rooms would be better. But Emeriel doubted it, but it would have to do.  
  
Leading her up to the third floor landing, Legolas stopped at Room 12. It was even hotter up here than it was down stairs, and dampness crept upwards. Opening the fragile door, they stepped in, Legolas still holding her hand. It was small, only holding a bed, small table and chair. A door leading off to their left, they presumed was the bathroom. The furniture was dusty, but the bed like the rest of the inn was clean, obviously prepared for any guest that might visit.  
  
'We will be staying here, tonight,' Legolas spoke looking round the room. 'I know it's not exactly wonderful, but at least the bed's clean.' He looked tired and placed his bow on the table with his quiver which he had now taken off. Watching his movements, she caught a wince, before he tried to cover it up.  
  
'Your hurt.'  
  
'It's nothing really,' his voice was tight with pain. Ignoring his lie, she walked over and looked him over. Looking closer she could now see a wound through a severed piece of tunic. It was stained with blood, not a lot, but enough to cause her concern, but this was already patched with cloth. When had he had time to do that?  
  
'You call that nothing?' her voice now held the authority of a fussing mother.  
  
'Really I'm..,' interrupting him, she ordered, 'No your not.' Looking at her with an expression, which she could not quite figure out, he finally gave in. 'We're need to get this off,' her voice softened. Nodding, he moved to lift it over his head, but pain shot through his body as he raised his right arm. Gently taking hold of the shirt she stilled his movements, and with greatest of tenderness, removed the tunic from his now sweat drenched body. Great, looks like a fever! Placing it down on the table, she went silently into the bathroom to boil some water, while Legolas studied the now bleeding wound.  
  
He was sitting on the bed half-dressed when she came back into the room. She was struck suddenly upon how beautiful he was. She stood there awe- struck, just watching him.  
  
He looked up and she was snapped out of the trance. She sat on the bed, and dipped the cloth, which she had found in a cupboard into the now warm water.  
  
'Lie back, it will be easier.' She watched as the tired body lay down on the bed before her. He relaxed into the bed, his tired mind already starting to drift. As gently as she could, Emeriel started cleaning the wound. If she hit any sore spot Legolas showed no signs of it. He lay there, eyes closed, not moving with a completely relaxed expression on his face. She knew he was not sleeping, but probably just resting.  
  
She felt bad, it had been Legolas who had done all the work along the way. He had been the one to fight off the orcs, he had been the one who had stayed with her all day when they could have gone back.  
  
But now it was Emeriel who was the comforter. And she would do anything to make this angel feel better. Even if it meant harm to herself.  
  
  
  
Ok another annoying place to stop, but I have to go again, got a stupid violin lesson. Your lucky I could upload this. So be happy. More to come soon. And to mention, my last update will be on Monday, I'm going to Malta on Tuesday!! I'll write more i promise and there'll be loads more chapters up then. 


	9. Prince Charming and Damsels in Distress

Thank you all for your patience, I value it greatly. Thank you again for reviewing. Enjoy!  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and let it go. He had not felt this exhausted in a long time, ever since his last journey with the newly crowned King Elessar. And what made it ever worse, was the confusion that was taunting him and swimming in whirls around in his brain.  
  
Emeriel.  
  
His stomach churned just thinking about her. Her soft golden hair, her fantastic, brilliant violet eyes. The gentle movement and shift of cloth when she moved. That tender yet authoritative voice that smoothly glided over sore wounds and ears. The feather-light dance of her touch, that had a moment ago just helped him out of his shirt, he still felt the frenzied sensations.  
  
Clearing the dazed state of his thoughts away to the back of his head, Legolas shifted his attention to healing himself, he would need it before the day came. He was aware of Emeriel squeezing the water out of the grubby cloth and prepared himself for pain. It usually did at this point.  
  
He waited. But it was far less than he thought. Her hands moved with infinite care over the bruised and broke skin, where an arrow had glanced off his side. He was lucky. It was not that deep, but still held the sharp twang of burning. Emeriel's hands glided in circles around the wound on his chest, so carefully that he was just starting to relax when she finally starting cleaning the wound itself.  
  
Sharply drawing in breath, Legolas held himself still against the burning stab. No matter how gentle, this would hurt. When the pain had finally subsided, Legolas found that the wound was already bandaged, with what seemed to be an old rag. Slightly awed at how fast Emeriel had finished the dressings, he forced himself to breathe slowly and deeply, burying the dull ache that had now arisen. Though he could not see her, he knew she was there, close by. Emeriel's breath was soft and a caress against his cheek.  
  
'You alright?' was her only question, still tinted with worry. It took awhile for Legolas to look up at her. She was seated on the bed next to his head, watching his face with growing worry, yet seeming somehow more distant than a few hours before.  
  
'Yes I'm alright. Thank you mi'lady,' her expression was not changed, only deepened at this sudden change in formality. He did not know what was wrong, and it worried him greatly, but he had known not to call her with too friendly at title. It probably was not the time or the place to get too friendly.  
  
'Sleep. You'll need it.'  
  
'Miss you should be the one sleeping,' Legolas suddenly realised how late it most be.  
  
'No. I'll be fine, I wasn't the one that was almost killed by an arrow,' she looked at him and spoke once more before he got a chance. 'Anyway, I'm sure your father, who entrusted you with me, would not be happy with me the way you've got hurt, all because of me. And I think I owe you and him one. So lie down, Prince Charming, and get better, I feel bad already, don't make me feel worse by causing you more suffering.' Her teasing combined with the seriousness of the situation somehow lightened his mood, and Legolas could not refuse her request, no matter how much she made it seem like he was a young child she was in the care of. In fact, it was nice in a weird sort of way to be cared for again, not as a Prince of Mirkwood, but just as a normal elf, who had unfortunately been injured during the attack of a group of fiercely grotesque orcs.  
  
'Very well, fair maiden, but it was more than a pleasure to rescue such a beautiful jewel that sits before me now,' he sat up ignoring her protests. ' It would have caused me far more sorrow and pain if it were you that had been hurt. What would your father have said then? Anyway, I would have been further in pain if it had not been for your fast yet gentle healing. It was an honour to have felt the tender touch of such a pure maiden, who dwells from the Blue Mountains. Is it usual for maidens such as yourself to possess such wonderful talents?' His smooth, now once more charming voice floated over her.  
  
She knew he was teasing, playing with her. He was paying her back by embarrassment, for the earlier display she had bestowed upon him. Legolas knew she knew, and in sort enjoyed the display of colour that flared upon her pale cheeks. Seeing her stumble for the next retort, he was, in a very immature way delighted at his victory. Smiling playfully at her, Legolas moved to get off the bed. Seeing her puzzled face he replied, 'I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor or anyway else, a Lady sleeps on a bed.'  
  
'Well I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor either, you are sick and wounded, so get back on that bed now!' Emeriel commanded, yet softening under his gaze and charm. Her hand was pointing to back to the bed, and Legolas could not help but think that she looked positively adorable when she argued.  
  
'Very well, but you are not sleeping on the floor either.'  
  
After a few minutes of staring and trying to win over authority, they resided to both sleeping on the bed. Emeriel somewhat more uncomfortable, but not in the least unhappy. Who would be? With a piece of elf like that? Definitely not me! Legolas happy with the end result combined with the exhaustion of the earlier events, fell asleep quickly. Emeriel for a few hours watched over him, the way he had done her by the pond.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this one. Even though I've written more, I have to type it up, and I'm loading one at a time so, R&R and more will come more quickly! 


	10. Far From Home and a Noisy Call Boy

Here is the next chapter, finally. It's not really that long but it'll have to do. Thank again everyone for the nice reviews. Estriel this ones for you as I know that you've been bugging me lately. Enjoy. Nae saian luume.  
  
  
  
It was early morning and the sun was barely up when Legolas awoke. At first, slightly confused and befuddled, he instantly knew something was wrong. This was not his nice bed in Mirkwood, nor the glamorous, cool chambers of Lord Elrond's house. It was hot for one thing, sticky. The air was old and stale, not scented with flowers or growing things, except something not so far from him that smelt somewhat nicer than the dull air. He already missed the refreshing vitality of the forest. It had in a way stunted his sleep, used to the quiet whisperings of the trees and rustlings of bushes, birds taking to flight. But he was definitely not under the gentle green touch of trees. It felt and smelt far too musty and foul for that. He wrinkled his nose.  
  
Eyes still closed, he meant to get up. Moving his arm, he was awoken fully by a stab of pain, accompanied with the not altogether pleasant realisation of his situation. Or should he say 'their' situation. Remembering the day before he inwardly sighed. Opening his eyes, he was met with the ugly rotten ceiling of the battered room Emeriel and he were sharing. It was not at all to his taste. Far too dark, even at sunrise, and it held nothing that even resembled the sweet outdoors.  
  
Turning his head, he looked upon the angel, which had stolen his heart, even after only two days. She was headstrong, intelligent and even stubborn. Much like his mother in that aspect. Yet beyond that outward mask, lay inner beauty so grand, that he was sure its splendour out shined even Galadriel herself. Vanimar... It must be destiny, he would never allow himself, without some outside force, to fall in love in two days, it just did not happen. Yet, here he was pouring his heart out for a girl, not met two days before. Never before had he been so confused, but then, never had anything ever seemed so right. This was where he was meant to be.  
  
Playing gently with the tips of her golden hair, he watched her. She looked so peaceful, so carefree. If he could, he would give her that peace forever, guiding it forever so it could never be taken away from her again. Remembering the night before he smiled. She sure could talk mighty pretty when she was angry, it would make any elf retreat from argument and wish to give her what she wanted. Even when she was angry it made her look cuter! Chuckling to himself, restrained enough to not wake her up, he traced her face, fingers millimetres from her skin. Warmth radiated from it, a healthy glow dusting her cheeks.  
  
He wondered if she missed her home, far away in the Blue Mountains. Probably. Even now he missed his. How could she not miss hers? And how old was she? No more than two thousand years, he heard. Not much more than a child. But she hid it astonishingly well, if she did feel homesick. Maybe too well.  
  
A loud thud on the door stirred him from his thoughts. Getting up, favouring his right arm, he moved gracefully to it. Upon opening he was met with the squashy grubby face of a young boy.  
  
'Sur...' the boy spoke a little too loudly for Legolas' taste.  
  
'Shush...' he pointed to Emeriel, who was shifting slightly. He hoped she would not wake up. Seeing his small crime, but not at all bothered about it, the boy quietened his voice some.  
  
'Sur, da master says ya 'ave to be out by brea'fast. Only tis room is bein' used laterr,' his high voice was husky, having been present in dusty, dirty rooms for most of his life.  
  
'Eeer...thank you,' Legolas replied, somewhat disapproving of the boys uncaring and rude nature, it was just sunrise for goodness sake! He watched as the boy nodded his head and left to call upon the next guests who would be leaving. Stepping back into the room Legolas turned to the sleeping woman, he did not wish to wake right this moment, she deserved her sleep. He did not know when she had fallen asleep, but he knew it was long after he did. Not very gentlemanly like on his part.  
  
Stepping over to the tiny window, he stretched and looked out at the barren wasteland that they had ventured to. It was sad and depressing, not a tree or growing thing in sight. The numerous buildings beyond the inn were old and dilapidated. Grey, brown and black were the only colours that could be seen in lazy town. He did not know where they were, but he guessed they had to go east, back towards where they had come would be best. He just hoped the orcs, which had so unexpectedly jumped out upon them would be somewhat further away. He did not know how long it would take them to get back, especially with his injury. Sighing he watched as a trader, driving a horse- cart, exited the town gates.  
  
  
  
Enjoy? Well I did, I was on a role this time, though did not really have enough time to completely run myself dry, it there are any mistakes sorry I don't have time to go through everything, so bare with me. And yes I know there are loads of mistakes in the other ones but hey, when I'm finished I'll edit it. 


	11. Dark Riders, Dark Memories, Dark Tears

Well, thanks all for reading and waiting. I'm trying to add more feeling into it, but it doesn't always happen. But I hope its getting better. Love yall!  
  
Emeriel woke to the pleasant sensation, of someone having been close to her through the night. Her mind registering the events of the day before, she was, although unease about where they were and worried about the journey ahead, extremely content, with who she was in the current situation with. Inwardly sighing, she opened her eyes and was met with a beautiful view of the person she had just been thinking about. He was looking out of the window, arms stretched up, while early morning sunlight was pouring into the room, giving his silhouette a wonderful glow, graceful and light. Emeriel could not help but stare at the muscular scenery of his back. They moved, maybe a little stiffly in the right, causing ripples to wonder under that perfect skin. She thought she heard him mumble, but could not catch the forbidden words. He stiffened slightly then, relaxing in a moment. She wondered what he had heard.  
  
Giving her mind a very girly inward sigh, she longed to touch him, but understanding that it would not be practical and not in the least proper. Not yet anyway. Forcing her body to obey her mind, she was startled when he spoke, back still to her.  
  
'We will need to leave soon. A caller just came a moment ago,' turning to her, she rapidly took in the perfect contours of his face, at this moment in an adorable, yet ever-serious frown. He looked so cute when he did that! Taking note of the pensive tone in his voice, Emeriel decided to stay silent while she collected their few belongings. She did not want to disturb his flow of thought, but was still curious at what this next problem was. Nodding she got up and moved to the window next to him.  
  
'Look,' he was pointing outside, down the road to their left only a few hundred meters away. Looking, what she saw made her cringe inside. Two dark riders, with a large group of orcs, were talking to an old peddler, increasingly becoming more scared looking. He started pointing to the several inns that were situated around the town, but, lucky for their part at the moment, did not seem to know of or have seen them. They had time, but not much. 'We must leave immediately,' turning to her once again; he stared at her for a long time. Unsure what to think, Emeriel just looked back into his eyes, and let him carry out...whatever he was doing. It was not like she minded.  
  
Quite unexpectedly, only for a brief moment, she felt his lips on hers. Once more she loved it, and longed for more than just the moment that was given her. It was sweet, protective, but still gentle, worried for the upcoming happenings. She just seemed to belong there.  
  
Through that one kiss Emeriel could feel Legolas' anxiety, it would be dangerous and difficult. It also swept the growing fear that had forever been rising since she first saw the two dark riders. They reminded her of something which she did not want to remember. That past was then, supposed to be hidden and forgotten forever more. Maybe it was Emeriel's fear, which Legolas had sensed, leading him to reassure her, hoping to help her forget her terrible past. It did, but not as much as she would have liked. She knew who they were. Knew what they could do. Emeriel did not know if Legolas knew, but he definitely did not like them, and knew something evil was happening. He understood. Somehow.  
  
How could such a good morning be ruined? Ruined by the very same force that had ruined a gorgeous morning, exactly like this one, no more than thirty- five years ago? Emeriel knew how. It was still the very cause of her still viciously attacking grief. The thing that had killed her mother and brothers. The very thing which had nearly killed her.  
  
Without words, the two elves swiftly collected their belongings, and crept to the door. Hearing nothing outside, they eased the door open. The hall was empty. Stepping lightly down the hall (thank the Valar for elven light- footedness!) Moving down the stairs, they emerged into the entrance corridor in which they had first arrived. It still looked just as grubby in the fragile sunlight, and drunkards still littered the floor, wallpaper was still peeling, and the light bulbs still flickered, even in the early morning. Pushing past the bar/counter, they made their way to the back of the inn, where a back door opened up into the stable. It stank. Flies buzzed everywhere, even just a few feet from the closed door.  
  
Legolas creaked the door slowly open, and peered through into the dimly lit stable. Afod was there, looking more than a little upset, cautiously looking at a pile of rather green and mouldy hay. He obviously did not have a good night either.  
  
Silently moving towards Afod, Legolas told him to be quite. Looking around, it was only after a minute before he finally told Emeriel is growing plan. 'We must get out of here, but we can't be seen,' pointing to an old cart that was stashed against a side wall, he continued carefully, knowing now would not be a good time to get her annoyed. 'If my lady would allow, we could harness Afod to that cart over there, pile it with hay, you hidden in it, and drive it out of here.' His brows frowned in that irresistible expression of contemplation and worry. She would have kissed him then, had the situation been different. He was so adorable!  
  
'Wait a minute, who's going to be driving the cart?' Emeriel's voice was slowly becoming louder, 'You?' She stood with her hands on her hips. Her voice though authoritative, was somehow different. Legolas could not quite place it. 'I won't allow it. What if they catch you?! What am I supposed to do if they take you away? I know what they'll do to you!... I can't lose anyone else!' her voice was starting to get that texture, that scratchy feeling and husky sound, of when you are about to cry. Legolas, knowing the sound, having heard it many a time before went on major alert. The only problem was, was that he was not sure about how to make it better. Not now! This is not good! Looking at her, he could already see the first trace of tears.  
  
Bringing her into a close embrace, he could guess what was going on in her head. She obviously knew something about those dark riders. Something had happened to her. Something, which still haunted her today. Whispering words of calm and soothing into her ear, his own dialect, wishing nothing more at this moment then to soothe the pains that so obviously plagued her mind. Kissing her lightly on the cheek and forehead, rubbing her back, it was after a few minutes when she finally stopped. Feeling ever-so safe and warm, she stayed tucked in his arms, her head burrowed in his chest. His hand was stroking her hair, she did not want to move. Shivers of sensations shot up her spine. She wanted it never to end.  
  
But it does. As everything else does.  
  
Legolas gently pulled her away, looked into her eyes, and stroked her cheek. 'What is going on inside that pretty head of yours?' his whispers brought a smile to her lips. She wiped the tears from her face. 'Ok?' Emeriel nodded. She hated at how she had just acted. Pouring out your tears was not normal for her, except it seemed to be becoming a recent habit that she had, in some ways fortunately, picked up since she had met the wonder prince.  
  
Feeling bad for all of Legolas' trouble, she went straight to work on getting Afod ready to harness, while Legolas prepared, and loaded the cart.  
  
Ok while I was writing and typing this, I kindda went into a laughing fit, so if anything is wrong or incorrect, then please forgive me, I kindda lose a little control when I do. Well thanks for reading. Please R&R!!! 


	12. Townfolk and Leaving

I'm sorry this took so long to come out, its been awhile since I was able to write.  
  
This may be a bit slow, but I thank all you guys for waiting!  
  
Rain beat upon that grey world, shedding tears that turned it into a dull blur of nameless wandering shapes, wandering this way and that. To a larger blob, or to another, or stopping in front of a group, only to quickly scurry away. To be hidden on the darker shadows, where the slashing rain was unable to penetrate.  
  
The world was ignorant, unforgiving. Uninterested in the ways and lives of another. The only thing that mattered at that moment was its selfish vision of itself, and nothing could dissuade it otherwise.  
  
So if you asked the townsfolk who it was that came wandering into their town the night before, or even if they had seen anyone arrive or leave, I doubt they would even acknowledge your presence, let alone remember a few nights before. Their minds were preoccupied with other such matters which had little meaning to others, but was of incredible importance to them. Their lives consisted of little else other than themselves. So if you were to ask anyone who the two poor creatures were, who had left the town that day, they could not tell you.  
  
So, in a way, it was the perfect time in a perfect town, if invisibility was what you wanted to leave.  
  
It had been a few minutes later, when Emeriel and Legolas finally had the battered old cart piled with the foul smelling hay. Covered in mould, and he wondered if anyone would even bother to stop him from taking such unhygienic stock out of the town, apparently off to sell it to some poor idiot that was to have the misfortune as receiving such a package at full price. Probably not, he doubted anyone in the town would care. In fact they would probably celebrate his success in deceiving the poor beast.  
  
The sky outside had darkened, seeming to change with the very situation that they found themselves. Afod, not in the least happy with his some-what critical role in their rather incomplete plan. But by Emeriel's ingenious eye and artistic skills, he was now clothed in sticky dark mud and his mane dirty and matted. It would take a long time to clean, but it was necessary. After all it would look rather odd if a Prince's steed, with gleaming coat and perfectly brushed mane, was seen pulling an old farmer's cart. Studying her piece of work, Emeriel was glad to meet a creature rather unlike the Afod she knew. His once shining reddish-brown coat was now almost black, and looked as if it had not been groomed in months, instead of the long two days. He was perfect. If he could walk a little more sorrowful-looking, like a work-horse, head hanging and feet dragging, they might just be able to escape.  
  
Legolas backed Afod into the harness and buckled him in. The girth was a bit too tight. A diet for him when he got back then. Emeriel having argued some more, had persuaded Legolas to let her ride up front with him. She had agreed, as a compromise that if anything really bad should happen, then she would jump into the back. Fine with her.  
  
Having to play the part as well, Emeriel had found some old blankets, which they could cover themselves in. They rubbed their faces in dirty, enough to look as if they had not bathed in weeks. To cover their ears, they let down their hair, covered it with a thin lay of dirt, much to their disgust (yeah, I know they'll need a big bath. Maybe I can make it into something more romantic later....ooh I have idea!), and used the blankets to cover their heads, and their more than expensive clothing. It was hard not to think of them as farmers, though they still held the majestic aura of the elves. Legolas only hoped that no one would notice. They were still elves after all.  
  
Leaping lightly up to the driver's seat, Legolas held out his hand for Emeriel, helping her up. He still had to be polite to her, no matter what they were playing at. The cart, as old as it was, creaked and swayed, but held, to their good luck. Sitting diown they both rested against the moulded hay. It would be the only peace, Legolas guessed for awhile. The wind still bit at them, even through the many layers of clothing. It was harsher, more evil than the gentle breezes that travelled through their beloved elf-lands.  
  
Huddling close, Emeriel still felt the after-affects of the earlier emotions, but she was safe here. Nothing would hurt her. Not that Legolas was here.  
  
Her mind may have clung to this unrealistic picture but Legolas was not at all as sure. Gathering the dirty, mangled reins he flicked them, indicating for Afod to move on. He went totally consumed in his role, understanding their trouble. Head down, feet dragging, he looked like an ancient cart mule, not at all the pedigree elven-steed that he was.  
  
They moved out into the downpour that was the world. It did nothing to cheer their situation.  
  
Thank you for reading, I know this needs to move on. I know. Some more action will be here soon. Love you all! R&R 


	13. Dark Lords

Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know this took really long I'm so sorry. Right now I'm kindda high, just finished first day of exams, what else can I say! This took an hour! Wow record time for me!!!! Thanks for reading again!  
  
  
  
Moving slowly out of the lane, towards the main street, littered with waste and mud, they almost immediately came in sight of the shadow that gave way to the riders. A cold chill picked up and passed through them. The only way out that they could see or know of was through the gates which they had passed through the night before, but that meant going past the hideous party, which was now lurking in the shadow of a dark half-shelter. The orcs, trying their best and succeeding, to appear frightening. But they were no match compared to their two masters. It was not something Legolas was looking forward to.  
  
The heavens still pouring over the dreary world gave no relief to the two lonely travellers. It did nothing to build their confidence. Drawing nearer to the foreboding gates, it was now that one of the orcs, a particularly short, ugly one, came out before them. He had a knife at his belt and a sword in his hand. Clad in the foul leather and armour of the orcs he smelt like blood and raw flesh. It was sickening. When he spoke, it came out more like a series of primitive grunts, like that of a much more ancient uncivilised age than this, which could be somehow mysteriously deciphered into words. But it was only after he had circled the cart while the others watched like a piercing eye in the hiding darkness. The revolting orc circled them, went round to their side and spoke.  
  
"What ya carryin'? Where to?" in rather pigeon common speech. Its voice was harsh and evil.  
  
"Only hay, good sir," Legolas thought it best not to enrage the dumb creature, nothing good would become of it. It would be best to keep them polite and short.  
  
"How long been 'ere?"  
  
"All season. This is our last batch to the village down the valley yonder," Legolas pointed, his head well back in his hood. For once the rain was a blessing. It made visibility near zero.  
  
The orc stupidly turned to where he was pointing then looked over at Emeriel suspiciously. He went over and looked her over.  
  
"ow' long ya been toguther?" he asked grumpily.  
  
"Several summers." The orc still looked suspicious, its clumsy eyes and brain fumbling over the new information. Emeriel rested heavily on Legolas' arm and back upon the hay behind.  
  
Legolas though appearing calm on the outside, was a messy jumble of nerves inside. Please let them get through.  
  
The orcs gave what could only be guessed as a nod, still glaring. A group circled the cart, grabbing Afod roughly by the reins, jerking his head. The others went to search the back of the cart. Thank Emeriel for her persistence. They searched for several minutes, seeming to grow irritated.  
  
They looked towards the two riders standing off to the side. Without a movement the orc that had come up to them originally let go of the reins and motioned them on. Afod moved on slowly, relief shining through Emeriel.  
  
A sudden wind picked up, and before they could do anything, their hood flew back and their dulled heads still shone through the darkness. Afod obviously seeing the look from the riders and the disgruntled orcs decided to taken matters into his own hands. He bolted and fled towards the gates. Before they even got a hundred metres out the gate, the black riders mounted and hot on pursuit. Legolas re-establishes control of the fleeing horse and steered him towards the River Anduin in the south. Urging him on with slaps of the reins Afod speeded, his work harder and more difficult with the cart strapped behind him.  
  
They must not leave the path; to go into the woods with the cart would be fatal. Legolas got an idea. He handed the reins to Emeriel then told her to stay on the road. He stood, shifting his balance to flow with the cart and prayed Afod would not start. He called to the horse in elvish, and saw the stallion flicker then prick his ears. He was listening. He crouched low and prepared to jump, aware of Emeriel's gaze. If he missed at this speed it would either kill him or leave him injured, enabling the constantly gaining black riders to finally catch him. Their horses thundered ever closer, shrieking sounds of neither animal nor man. They were simply evil.  
  
He leaped. And landed with a soft bump on Afod's strong back. Adjusting his position he turned to Emeriel. She knew what was next. Legolas gathered the reins tying them in a knot so Afod would not stumble. His pace had not wavered once during Legolas' jump. It may not be so this time.  
  
Emeriel stood cautiously and looked towards Legolas. Her aim was true and she also landed behind Legolas. Sitting back, Legolas unbuckled the straps of the harness, loosening it from the horse now brown-red coat. It fell away, and with a little kick of his heels Afod had rid himself from his earlier confinement. Legolas grasped his mane and steered him into the woods, the trees a lot closer together. Their pace slowed as they hit bushes and long grass. Though it still held the frantic rush of the chase. Legolas urged Afod on, the dark riders slashing through the trees in tight pursuit.  
  
Afod's legs pounded the ground, muscles gathering and releasing. It lasted minutes but seemed like hours.  
  
Sunlight suddenly streaked through the arching branches, piercing the darkness that refused to retreat.  
  
Emeriel was a blur of dull emotions, the powerful movement of the horse beneath her. Legolas' strong body next to her, hands around his middle laced with his clothing. She felt love and peace. Not even the dark riders could ruin it now.  
  
They thundered to the river. Afod hesitated at the flowing water, but after a moment plunged into the swirling currents. He carefully navigated through the uneven waters, it reaching up to his middle.  
  
Looking back, Emeriel was surprised to see the rider on the bank. He was unable to move his terrified horse into the wide river. It was terrible the way he beat and whipped at the poor beast. But nothing could move the horrified horse into those churning waters. Known by Legolas, was the fact that the Anduin intensely disagreed with the dark creatures. Any bridges built by any of the foul creatures of the dark were destroyed and washed down river, eventually into the sea, along with any of its carriers. The dark creature that the dark rider rode was probably being influenced or viciously dissuaded by the old magic that lived in its crashing waters. It had become increasingly malevolent to let the creatures of the dark cross its waters ever since the fall of the Dark Lord.  
  
Thanks for reading already got next chapter written, just need to type up so up soon. Promise!! Love ya'll!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Almost Home!

HEY! The next chapter is up hope you enjoy this one, I thought that i needed to put more romance into it so here it is! Oh and if anyone can knows if Legolas' eyes are really blue or a different colour please tell me. Love all my readers! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"He can't cross," Emeriel yelled over the roaring wind. Legolas looked back and nodded. They carried on at a more leisurely pace, heading south. The earlier morning sun having reached higher heights.  
  
They then walked for several miles, aware of the land around them. Legolas knew where he was; he had travelled along this way before when heading to the north of Riverndell from Mirkwood.  
  
It was a beautiful day in this part of Middle-earth, and it was shown even more to them when they came out of the woodland into glorious flat green plains.  
  
Both were now far happier, and their journey had gone along with many a joke and story passed between them. The atmosphere had cheered up; laughter could now be heard form the two elves, ringing through the valley.  
  
Emeriel hugged Legolas close and kissed his cheek sweetly. Whispering thank you. Legolas smiled, finding it difficult to respond too her sudden show of affection. He was not exactly in the perfect position to.  
  
Resting her head on his shoulder she spoke, " So, where to next?" She circled her arms round his waist, bringing them even closer.  
  
"Home. Hopefully, we won't run into any more unwanted passers by, mi'lady," he replied smoothly. Emeriel was excited; she had just excaped from the clutches of death, with the elf she was ever growing to love. She had been relieved, and that having been seen to and assessed, she left it to the simple and primitive emotions that would now arise.  
  
Legolas suddenly kicked Afod on and he (now rested) burst into a smooth canter. The wind whipped their hair adn faces, pushing the dark ominous clouds away to the north. They travelled in this fashion for a few more hours, laughter resounding all round the valley. Moving swiftly yet leisurely down gullies, through bracken and scatterings of trees.  
  
Emeriel was still thrilled, her body tingling with sensations that passed through her body from Legolas' touch.  
  
They rested only a short while for lunch, Legolas caught a rabbit and they settled down to a cheerfuk meal. Many glances and smiles were passed, and both hearts became content.  
  
They moved off again, and it weighed on Emeriel's shoulders must, not being used to such journeys. She was now in front with Legolas behind, this way she could if need be go to sleep. She felt comfortably safe in his warm arms.  
  
About an hour before sunset, Legolas looked down to see Emeriel asleep in his arms. Her head rested heavily on his chest; the gentle movement of Afod's walk beneath her and the security of someone watching over her had once more sent her into the land of dreams.  
  
Legolas kissed her head, the silk strands of her hair soothing and tinkling his lips. He stopped Afod; they would rest here tonight. He gently roused the sleeping angel, caressing her pink cheeks. Barely a breath between them. A touch of silk upon silk. She blinked, eyes seeing, but mind still clouded with sleep. She smiled groggily when she realised where she was and with whom. Legolas caught himself, with even the simplest of actions, and at the most random of times she could take his breath away. Her beauty astounded him. He heart leapt out to her (not for the first time) and he caressed her once more, bringing about a wonderful sigh.  
  
"We rest here mi'lady," he whispered lightly. Swinging his leg over, Legolas dismounted from Afod and helped Emeriel down. Their hands tingling at each other's touch.  
  
"You need not call me that any more mi'lord, you know me well enough by now," she spoke, laughter playing in her eyes.  
  
"Very well, sweet maiden of the Blue Mountains," he replied, leaning down and kissing the back of ther hand. He looked back up at her from that position and continued, blue eyes upon violet.  
  
"But only if you forget the formalities as well," he teased.  
  
"We have had this conversation before," Emeriel replied, pulling Legolas up to face her.  
  
"Ah, but it is far more enjoyable to play the courtier. And besides, I like your responses," he smiled cheekily.  
  
Was he mocking her! He smiled that gorgeous smile, which at the moment annoyed the hell out of her, when he saw her expression. Even though his age far exceeded hers, it would sometimes seem that he was the younger.  
  
She finally laughed and put her arms around his neck, pushing him to the ground. They wrestled playfully for a long few minutes; rich laughter and excited squeals filled the cool evening air.  
  
They finally stopped in a heap, giggles pouring out of them, with Emeriel straddled on top. Legolas could not help but notice the twinkles that sparked in her spectacular eyes. Sparks of gold upon purple. Her hair had come loose and cascaded abotu her shoulders, falling in ringlets of gold, that were soft as the smoothest silk. Her cheeks were flushed, a rosy pink and smooth in the dying light.  
  
Legolas brought his hand up to stroke her perfect cheeks. Hesitating, unsure if he should go on. Emeriel covered his hand with hers and continued along its original course.  
  
She was still unsure, of what to do and how to handle the emotions that stormed through her. Just as Legolas was, he could feel it in her trembling body. Sitting up, he brought Emeriel with him and slowly moved his face towards hers. He felt her breath quicken against his cheek, harsh with anticipation. Hovering just above her skin, barely touching he whispered sweet soothing words in elvish, lips brushing lazily against the sensitive points of her ears, as he felt her tremble. Her arms moved to wrap around his neck, as she sighed and closed her delicate lids. He moved millimeters at a time, across the smooth plains of her cheek, unitl he hovered above her lips.  
  
Both were breathing heavily as their lips descended. Sweet comfort and relief to both. It was of course not the first, but it was the most caring, gentle and passionate. It lasted long minutes, until they broke away, flushed yet content, their passion only slightly dimmed. Legolas pecked Emeriel dearly on the cheek before moving to find a place to stay the night, it would be a warm one, and it would only take a few hours to get back to the familiar sight of Riverndell, they had come further out than Legolas had expected.  
  
He returned in a few minutes and gently led her through the grasses and ferns into a cluster of trees. It formed a well-sheltered alcove that perfectly suited the situation. Legolas motioned her to stay here and lie down as he went to secure the area, remove any traces that they had been there and make sure that Afod would be all right for the night.  
  
He returned to find Emeriel drifting off to sleep. Settling himself down next to her, he looked at the gorgeous creature that somehow seemed to care so much for him. She was truly special, and he would not let her go now that he had her. Looking up at the twinkling spects of Earendil he sighed, feeling Emeriel snuggle closer, her head tucked under his neck and arm hugged his chest. He relaxed as he let the land of dreams enter his mind, and they drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Well that's chapter 14, I thought it was time for some more romance, and here it is! There will only be two or three more chapters and that's it i'm afraid. But that means i've nearly finished my first story ever! See I write loads but I haven't really finished any yet. (Looks sheepishly at a very interesting green carpet on the floor.) 


	15. A Bath and a Peek

The soft velvety muzzle of Afod, fuzzy against her cheek, awakened Emeriel. His whiskers tickling the sensitive skin, causing her to wander back into the conscious world, reluctant to leave the world of dream, which so enticingly contained a certain elf.She pushed Afod gently away, scratching his muzzle and chin. He moved off uninterested, munching grass, the sound grinding comfortingly in her ears. Remembering the dream-liking events of the previous evening, a bright smile was brought to her fair face. Turning her head, so to look at him, which was still resting in the nook of Legolas' neck, she stared at his perfect features, so peaceful in the early morning, drawing her fingers lightly over his cheeks and beautifully blue green eyes, memorizing the graceful curves that made up this elf.  
  
She could not bring herself to wake the sleeping Prince, and carefully as she could, so as not to cause any disturbance that would alert the super- sensitive senses of the elf. He shifted as she got up, but with a soothing word, he relaxed again. Looking down, she could not help but place a kiss upon those warm lips. Probably alerting him of her rousing, but it was too tempting to ignore. He made no move, which she thought of as rather odd, but thought no more of it. She heard the splash of water a little way off and headed towards it. She was dirty and stiff from yesterday's riding, and hoped to relieve her aching body.  
  
Leaving the sleeping Legolas to his dreams, Emeriel wandered off a good 100 yards into the gleaming wood, still fresh from morning dew. She was met by a small, delightful chuckling stream leading off from a small lake that was the provided for by a sparkling waterfall, some yards from the stream. The cliff that supported this monumental display of shining waters and wetness was tall and strong, reaching high above her head. A green freshness lay about her and her heart rejoiced at eh welcoming miracle of nature, as it does for those Elves who have not had time to acknowledge its magnificence in a long while.  
  
Breathing in deeply, Emeriel relished the clean air that reached her lungs. Practically floating to the edge of the lake, she watched its sun reflecting waters, gently swaying and rippling in the breeze.  
  
She swiftly removed her clothes and dived in, to venture into the deep dark waters. It was chilly, its morning eagerness awaking every cell in her body. Swimming across the lake, Emeriel was unaware of the movements only a few hundred yards away.  
  
From her earlier activities, she had unwillingly wakened the sleeping Legolas, the morning kiss alerting him of her rising. He had not moved, wanting to stay where he was, the sun had been streaming down upon his face and had felt reluctant to move. He also hoped to catch the sweet lady off guard, so had pretended to slumber away as she made her way off into the woods. He got up, noting that Afod was close by, and moved towards the direction he had heard Emeriel move in.  
  
The sound of water was soon splashing louder in his ears, the smell of pine gently wafting past his keen senses. Not knowing what he would see or hear he followed the river, guessing up stream, as he heard the sound of a waterfall. Almost immediately his mind registered the scene before him. Embarrassed and blushing (for the first time in ages) he turned away.  
  
Unfortunately his fluster caused him to stumble, his mistake alerting the bathing elf-maiden.  
  
Startled, she moved under the water, far enough that nothing too revealing would be revealed. Blushing furiously, she finally recovered enough to notice the startled Prince had also turned away. 'At least he wasn't deliberately trying to spy on me.and he's considerate enough to turn away, unlike some people I happen to know.' She had not even heard him approach until that very moment, even with her elven-senses. He was very good. His earlier years concerning the ring and the Fellowship having paid off, giving him extra abilities and skills, also improving those that he already had.  
  
She teased, now fully recovered, "I hope you weren't trying to spy on me?" The question was barely allowed to hang a second before the Prince snatched it up and replied. "Of course not.I did not realize," he grew bolder, his voice picking up a joking tone. Would I do such a thing? I don't think it would go down very well with my father and the rest of court, if they found out that their prefect Prince Legolas had been peeking at women bathing. Forgive me, if you will mi'Lady."  
  
'That title again!' Emeriel thought, slowly growing in annoyance. 'And he's already back in his shell! What do I have to do to get him to open up?' Taking a breath to ease her still pounding heart, she spoke calmly, "Very well," she spoke indignantly, regaining her composure. "But I would be grateful, your highness, if you would remove your royal.person, from view of myself, while I dress."  
  
He smiled then replied, "Very well.mi'Lady. So I will.if that be your wish." Emeriel was unable to distinguish whether it was a question or a statement. She turned sharply round when she heard a slight chuckle. Too late, as Legolas had already left. 'Had that been an innuendo!' For a moment she was speechless, but decided that it was not that bad a feature to carry. His playfulness was exciting! Maybe he was finally opening up; this mischievous behaviour, though startling considering his normally aloof persona, was a great relief and an irresistible temptation to voices that spoke in her head, her own personality jumping for her to speak and rebuke. She liked it; it somehow seemed to fit him.  
  
Getting out of the lake and dressing she travelled back to the camp where she found that the fire had been put out already and Legolas was now standing beside Afod, talking to the horse, though words falling on uninterested ears. If she had arrived a few seconds earlier she would have heard Legolas question Afod upon the maiden possessed with golden hair and purple eyes. What he thought of her? What he thought she thought of him? What he thought he thought of her? What to do next? Even Legolas, the great Prince of Mirkwood was stuck in love, and unable to decide what to do next. Love-struck. If only Gimli could see him now, what would he say? Afod would then have raised his head munching , looked at the blonde elf with a look which somehow seemed to know too much, than continued with his grazing, obviously more important than his master's current dilemma.  
  
His highness must of heard her coming, for he turned to her, his face neutral as usual, though, was that glint of laughter in those gorgeous eyes? "Right, Lady Emeriel, I believe it is best time to go, the sun is now up, and I predict we will be back close to midday. That is, if we have no interruptions." He smiled then, as she replied, "Let's hope so," ignoring his amused gaze. "It will be wonderful to get back. Not that I haven't enjoyed the past days." she hastily added, a blush settling across her features. "But everyone must be starting to get worried." "Very likely."  
  
The Prince kissed her hand as he took it and gave her a leg up onto Afod's now very warm back. He raised his head from grazing, quite perturbed by the sudden disruption. Legolas leaped up in front of her, her arms coming round to circle his waist and chest. Reaching over his shoulder, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they started off.  
  
Thankx all for reading, I know it took forever to come, but as fanfic been down, I've been writing loads, and it takes forever to type this stuff up! Review please!!! 


	16. There and Back Again

Chapter 16  
  
Legolas and Emeriel arrived back at Rivendell at near the third hour of the afternoon. Lord Elrond and Emeriel's father Lord Carunden had been notified and greeted them just as Legolas was helping the Lady dismount.  
  
"It is glad news to know you are both well and safe," Carunden spoke, embracing his child. "I thank you gracious Prince of Mirkwood for bringing her back to us unharmed. Times are evil and roads dangerous, it is a miracle that you both live." He came forward to bow before the silent figure, sincerity and relief leaking through his stature.  
  
"It was of no grief nor heart-ache to escort your daughter back, though roads are hazardous and times folly. I assure you, she was of great help, and little trouble on this journey, and a cheerful gift to the soul." Legolas' eyes never left the blushing maid as he spoke.  
  
"But you are not unscathed yourself, my Lord," her father replied, surveying the Prince's shoulder. "That should be seen to."  
  
"There is no need to worry so much, it has already been good sire. Your daughter is quiet the healer, and graciously tended to it not two days ago, and it has been healing well ever since." Emeriel blushed even more at this, turning a rose colour, of which Legolas thought painted her face quite perfectly.  
  
"I have no doubt about the young lady's healing ability, though it would still probably be best to have its wrappings seen to once more," Lord Elrond replied eyeing the make-shift bandage. "Your father would not be pleased if we were to allow his son to go wandering around injured." Legolas gave an expression of almost exasperation before slipping back into his mask. 'Obviously he has an overly protective and fussy father. I can relate to that,' was Emeriel's only thought, mixed with how cute he looked when he did that.  
  
"Come, a feast will be prepared for your safe return this evening, but first we must get you cleaned up." Lord Elrond extended his arm inviting them to follow him inside.  
  
The two younger elves were immediately greeted by others which led them to their rooms, and before long both were bathing in warm, scented water reliving the events together that had happened no more than a few hours earlier, but seemed a life time ago.  
  
Mazy was soon busy fussing over the returned daughter of Carunden, Emeriel for once letting her. It felt good to be pampered right now, after the strenuous journey, which though deceivingly short, had left them dizzied with shy and hidden emotions, new to the bodies which now lay relaxed. But every second her mind strayed to long, perfectly smooth blond hair, blue- green eyes, and strong comfortable arms around her waist, with his light breath on her shoulder.  
  
She dressed in a dream, accepting the busy practised fingers of her guardian to clothe her, unconsciously realising how perfectly Mazy could braid and dress her hair, and quickly and easily tie and knot the ties of her dress. She barely had time to look herself in the mirror, dressed in a silver and white gown, gorgeously embroidered, with hair falling in waves about her shoulders, before there was a knock on the door.  
  
Legolas had spent much of his time thinking about the half-elven beauty, which had besotted his dreams lately. He was at this moment standing in front of her chambers, dressed in sliver-green formal robes, ready for the feast, which was soon to be in progress. Having knocked he had heard scuttling on the inside then a silent pause. I sense of déja vous came upon him. It was similar in many ways to the last feast. Except, of course this time he was making one of the biggest decisions of his (long) life. She was young, he knew that, quite a lot younger than himself, but that did not really matter did it? Of course not. Love came in all shapes and sizes, and it was well known to be quite short-sighted at times.  
  
Legolas glanced up quickly as the door opened, there stood...Mazy. Her cheeky face smiling gloriously at him. He smiled somewhat stiffly and hesitated. She looked at him kindly, looking at him encouraging him to speak. He felt strangely nervous, which was stupid since he had done this before, pausing once more he then said, "I was just wondering, madam, if her Lady Emeriel was ready to go to the banquet?" The older woman gave him an even wider grin, if possible, and told him to wait one moment. Embarrassed and exasperated he quietly nodded then took a few steps away from the doors to catch his breath. The wall mosaics were very interesting...  
  
Mazy stepped back into the main room chuckling to herself. Emeriel looked up, an eyebrow raised, as she adjusted the jewels in her hair, smoothing them. After a few moments Emeriel's impatience got the better of her. "What is so funny Mazy?" she asked impatiently, then, " And who was at the door?"  
  
"His Highness, mi'dear," she managed to rely before lapsing into a bout of giggles, "to both those questions." She said after a breath. "He appears rather flustered...," she was greeted by another raised eyebrow and a 'what- have-you-done' look. " Nothing I did, I assure you...but probably rather another whom he has maybe spent some time with in the last week." She smiled cheekily, before finally letting out another laugh, " I must say though, he is awfully cute when he blushes!" Emeriel nodded, unable to speak, a smile spreading quickly over her face.  
  
After a few more giggling moments Mazy still was unable to control her laughter, so Emeriel decided to leave, not caring about proper conduct and suspecting Legolas would be expecting her soon. Calling to her red-faced governess, she checked her appearance one last time then left, mind finally focussed on the here and now. It was amazing how just one person could shift her sense of time.  
  
Stepping out into the breezy evening-scented corridor she saw Legolas several feet away examining a scene from a part of the wall, which told the stories of the Silmarils. He turned at her step, probably expecting her cheeky governess, as he quickly checked himself, before bowing and taking her hand.  
  
"I am sorry if my governess disturbed you earlier...she has her strange and disarming moments mi'lord," she interrupted before he could say a word.  
  
"Not to worry, nothing came of it that would have been of offence, mi'lady, " he accented the word, responding to her unconscious use of his formal title. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. He kissed her hand, knowing that it would not release the playful annoyance. Legolas gave her one of his brilliant smiles, the only reason she did not give in that easily, even to a hunky prince who was currently spending most of the day with her, and being completely charming in every way. She was stubborn, everyone knew that, and she certainly would not deny it.  
  
"We should be off, Lady Emeriel, the feast is about to begin." Legolas then finished, amused.  
  
"Then do lead the way, dear prince, you would not want to keep them waiting would you?" 


	17. Do I Hear Bells?

Chapter 17  
  
The feast was held in the Hall of Light, an ornately decorated hallway circular in shape, with the candlelight reflecting against every surface creating more light than there really was. This feast would be one of great importance to the Prince; it would be the significant turning point, which could change everything. Legolas led Emeriel through the doors, and both stood before the long table of lords that grew silent. Lord Elrond, as usual in the middle, had risen from his chair and was now standing, preparing to speak. "It is of great relief that two of our most dear children have returned to us from the evils that still, after all that we have done, devastate this world. From this turn of events we have now located the area in which the enemy hides; a hunting party will be sent to track down and destroy what is left of them. Let us hope that this is all that still lurks in shadow." He paused gazing at the two elves in front of him. "Do sit and eat Prince of Mirkwood, Maiden of the Blue Mountains, the evening goes on and so does the food and drink."  
  
Legolas took Emeriel round to their seats, which had been placed, on the head table close to Lord Elrond. Settling down, Legolas was delighted to see the hobbits busily eating across on one of the side tables. He had not spoken long with any of them since he last returned and wished to have a word with Master Gamgee. His Highness, King Elessar, Aragorn again sitting next to him, glanced his way before finishing an ending conversation with a Lord next to him. Arwen was seated on his right side, her usual place, and talking to one of her attendants.  
  
Emeriel shifted next to him, only then did he realise that she had not been acquainted with anyone on the table, being quite new court. Seeing Aragorn turn to him with a twinkling eye, he spoke, "Dear Aragorn, you have not met Lady Emeriel, I believe." He gestured to the nervous maiden. "Emeriel this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." All three stood up and bowed.  
  
"No indeed, my friend, but a pleasure to say the least," he replied, "You will not have to leave too soon I hope, Rivendell is splendid at this time of year and I am sure Arwen would love to have some more company." Legolas's heart dropped, his throat dry, he had not thought that she would need to leave. She would be too far away to travel to easily.  
  
"I would be glad of it myself, my Lord. Though I cannot say when we are due to leave, my father has yet to reveal his plans." Emeriel spoke lightly, then all sat back. Wine was immediately being poured into their glasses, and food placed before their noses. Once again a spectacular feast was spread out before them, their tastebuds and appetites satisfied, and their heads and eyes sleepy and comfortable with wine, red and white with many years vintage.  
  
It was many hours, which lay in peaceful safety and pleasure, before Legolas roused himself enough to get up and start what he had intended. The dancing had just began and unlike last time, it took place in front of the tables, the large floor stretching forward to the doors. A dance he had asked of Emeriel as once before, it had been just as beautiful as the last, and maybe even more special, as it had not been coated with the uncertainty of a new meeting. But at this particular moment, there was something more pressing that needed sorting out.  
  
Giving her a reassuring look and nod, he distangled himself from a conversation and made off to speak to Lord which had now caught his eye. The feast had come to an unofficial end, as lords and ladies left the great hall and returned to their dwellings. Slipping beside Lord Carunden, he spoke, "My Lord, I hope I would not seem too rude asking this, but would I be able to have a quiet word this evening." He hoped he did not sound too nervous, but it seemed at that moment that all of his well-impressed manners and passiveness had just flown out the window.  
  
"Of course, dear boy. If it pleases you, you may come to my chambers at the tenth hour. It is a bit late, and I hope it will not inconvienence you, but there is much needed to be done," Carunden replied, "Oh...I do believe that Mazy has not come this evening. Would you be so kind as to escort Emeriel to her chambers? Only she seems to trust you, and knows few at present that could be more suited to the job."  
  
"Yes my Lord, that would be fine." He left and went distractedly back to Emeriel. It was about time that she went back to her rooms, so taking her hand and excusing both her and himself, he led the Lady through the evening- dusted corridors. At the door he stopped turning to her, a bit nervous. Finally smiling he said, "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"  
  
"Of course", she replied, confused. "Are you all right?" "Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be Lady?" Before she could protest, he took her hand and gave her a kiss goodnight. It was sweet, a little needy, and it touched her for some reason. Her world tipped over again and again. Love pouring through each other. A breath away from each other. Resting their foreheads together Legolas sighed and breathed her in, whispered good night, then giving her a last lingering kiss on her forehead, let her step into her chambers.  
  
Standing for a moment outside Emeriel's chambers Legolas took several deep breaths, remembering the gentle caress of her skin and the whisper of her hair. He started forward striding down the corridor toward Lord Carunden's study.  
  
Thankx for reading now would you kind enough to review???? Love ya all thankx! 


	18. Shufflings of Wedding Dresses?

Chapter 18  
  
It was dark inside Lord Carunden's study, well... more dim than dark, but it seemed to be at this moment in time. The sun had set four hours ago and the shadows just did not what to leave residence yet. Legolas was standing just inside the fair Lord's (temporary) study, having just entered and shut the door. Looking around, the single ring of candles surrounding the busy figure the only substance of light, you could see a large desk, faintly visible with piles of books and papers, aside wall stacked with books and scrolls with a fire opposite, the hearth decorated with furniture. He appeared engrossed in some sort of document, but Legolas was not altogether sure. He stepped forward slightly towards the desk, a moment later and the dark blond head moved up and two tired brown eyes looked up.  
  
"Ah," he stood up moving away from his desk, "Welcome...sorry for my preoccupation, agricultural matters, though incredibly boring, are a serious matter and should not be put off as long as I have done them. Do come in your highness, I meant no discourtesy in your wait." He gestured for him to follow him to the fire. "Now you wished to speak to me," it was both a question and a statement.  
  
Sitting down in an armchair a safe distance from the fire, yet still close enough to get the gentle caress of its warmth, he graciously accepted a goblet of miruvor before settling down, breathing a deep breath and studying the fire. A few moments later he finally found courage enough to speak. "My Lord...I come to talk to you about a matter which concerns myself and, if allowed so, your family...," looking at the Lord, seeing no hesitation he continued. "I hope not to sound so abrupt but...I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage..."  
  
A moment passed. The half-elven lord smiled knowingly at the fire, seeming to confirm a certain undecided thought. It was soon chased off by a lingering sadness that reflected some of Emeriel's inner turmoil, which Legolas soon wish to ease. Turning back, he looked at the prince then spoke after what seemed like an eternity. "You know...when I proposed to Mirie it was after a similar circumstance as to yours and Emeriel's. There had been a raid on our household, my father's, and I had to flee with the rest of my siblings. We got separated and somehow, I arrived at Mirie's village. It was there that we first met. I was wounded and she took me in. I spent about a week resting, taking residence in her house before I had healed properly and was able enough to ride home." He stood up and walked to the mantle looking into the flames. "I asked her to marry me a month later, bringing her to court and confronting her father, like you have just done me. I must admit, I made quite a blunder of the whole affair, being much younger and with a head full of dreams and ambitions, but the ageing man was sympathetic and allowed it...it was the best moment of my life...excluding Emeriel's birth of course." He trailed off and having turned back around, Legolas was able to see his face mixed with a strange mixture of sadness and sweet joy. He hoped he had bot caused too much pain.  
  
Legolas, having heard this story felt millions better, not only because it seemed likely that he would be accepted willingly into the family, but because he felt he could trust the Lord. He reminded him of his father when telling him one of his stories; he was beginning to relax. Legolas waited for the Lord to come back to the present, not wishing to disturb the assault of memories flooding him. He obviously had things to work out as well as Emeriel, Legolas only wished he could help.  
  
Looking up, "You are probably waiting for your reply, and sorry to keep you waiting, it must be torture, so here it is. I would be honoured to give you my daughter's hand in marriage, and accept you as a son. You have proven that you can protect her, and you can certainly give her what she wants. What's more, she appears to be mightily taken with you, and I have no doubt to presume that you favour her just the same. The only matters now to be confronted before total confirmation are your father if you have not already seen it and, of course, Emeriel."  
  
Legolas' heart jumped for joy! He would be allowed to marry the girl of his dreams with perfect acceptance and blessings from her father! All that needed to happen now was for his father to reply to the message he sent earlier today, and ask Emeriel, that was all...  
  
Standing up he smiled gratefully at the Lord, and he was embraced roughly, a pat to the back. "Thank you my Lord, I wish not to keep you from your important agricultural matters, and it is late and getting later. I hope I can keep up to the standards that you require, and hope to keep Emeriel happy and give her anything her heart desires."  
  
"I am sure you will meet those standards, I trust your judgement. Good evening, namarie." Legolas left the Lord standing there standing beside the fire, heart racing and head so full with joy he was sure that it would burst. Before he could do anything a wide smile spread across his face. 


	19. Eternity and YES

Chapter 19  
  
It was six days later before Legolas' messenger finally returned with the letter from his father. Legolas' wounds had healed by the miraculous healing skills of the Lord of Rivendell, and Emeriel was fully recovered after the recent events. The weather, which had been building up, was clear again and had passed over their heads with nothing more than a mumble. The splendid sweetness and lovingly tended grounds and haven had moved back to their usual leisurely routine pace, and the days were turning into those of a lazy contentment that consumed the attentions and thoughts of those around.  
  
The letter had contained nothing of important urgency or interest, only matters concerning the recent treasure hunt that had ensued and the strategic positions of the scattered enemy. It was not until the end anyway; that the news the Prince had been waiting for was finally revealed.  
  
It was clear that Thranduil was more than pleased for his son, as he had been trying to find a wife for him for nearly five centuries now. Legolas' stubborn nature concerning the course of love was the only stalemate, which put an end to any proceedings that deemed worthy enough to follow. But now it appeared that Legolas would finally be taking that step into marriage.  
  
Now all that needed to be done was to confirm the engagement through Emeriel's acceptance. Legolas had no clue how he was to ask her. He wanted it to be perfect and his earlier nervousness when asking her father for permission was only a small sample of what he would be like on the real thing. So, having need of advice, he had consulted his dear friend, Aragorn, whose advice to say the least, was cryptic and did not benefit his already troubled mind. He usually found Aragorn's advice, when he needed it, which was somewhat rare, quite easy to decipher, and very useful.  
  
It was after another night of fitful sleep that he finally decided that today would be the day; no matter if the skies fell in and the world folded in on itself, somehow he would do it.  
  
*  
  
Emeriel had been wandering around the dreamy haven annoyed and upset for the last few days. Legolas had been distracted for days now and it was starting to rub a feeling of anxiety into the restless she-elf. He always seemed to be working or consulting some lord for a reason she was not about to find out. But then, when he did spend time with her it was the most wonderful few hours of her day, and his seeming distracted soul forgot whatever its recent predicaments were and gave everything to making the moment special.  
  
Bored with the lessons that her overly joyful governess kept doling out, Emeriel had taken to writing to her three dearest friends back in the town of Govallen, hidden deep in the Blue Mountains. Estriel, a tall elegant strawberry blonde beauty, Alcarin, a fiery redheaded maiden and Jeana, a sweet gentle brunette, were all at this very moment travelling to the elven haven, to meet with the anxious she-elf. Their arrival would be somewhat of a blessing, even with all the friendly faces and generous smiles Emeriel did not feel quite at home.  
  
The night was a midnight blue with dazzling firefly stars twinkling in the heavens. The wind rustled peacefully in the surrounding plant life, crickets chirping softly bringing the night's music to life. Emeriel looked up at these beautiful celestial bodies and traced the well-known constellations. She was waiting in one of the more beautiful gardens of Imladris, and basked in the soft glow of the starlight. Legolas had brought her here, much to her delight, but left a few minutes ago to do something of which he refused to tell her. It sounded suspicious.  
  
Sitting back on the cool stone bench her eyes wondered over towards the delicately painted scenes of the great stories told by the silent walls. She was under one of the many terraces that were scattered in the gardens, this one had two walls of painted mural, and the rest open looking out over the roses that perfumed the air.  
  
Her thoughts moved back to her childhood as she remembered the many evenings of stargazing and stories. The gentle whisper of the words slurred with the bright stars watching over them, bringing a life to the great adventures and tragic sorrows.  
  
A soft footfall was the only warning of Legolas' return. An arm slipped around her waist as he moved in to sit behind her. She turned to him, as he picked up her hand, playing lightly with her fingers. Emeriel felt herself blush as he studied her face, his blue eyes intense with something she could not identify.  
  
He raised her hand and gently kissed it, whispering, "Melin tye...Emeriel. Or Anar ar Isil ar i eleni sile, ni ambar na tye..." he paused as he searched her face. If Emeriel had wanted to say something, she could not; this was too special and romantic to ruin. He loved her!!! "I have not known you for long, I know, but from the very moment I saw you in that dining hall something has been drawing me to you. Something I cannot explain and don't know how to describe. What happened in the woods and after only confirmed my feelings, and I now know what I want. I cannot eat or sleep without thinking of you. Your very presence is the first thing I yearn for in the morning and the last thing at night. And I realise it maybe too soon, but...I want you to be there in the morning, beside me when I wake up. I want to see your face before sleep takes me...I want you to be my wife."  
  
If Emeriel was lost for words before, now she was drowning in a sea of delight, shock, and love. A thousand emotions flooded her mind, as her heart reached out and touched his. She could not speak and could hardly contain her joy. Looking up her eyes saw an anxious waiting, with nerves just below the surface. It was then that she realised she had not spoken a word, causing Legolas much unneeded worry and distress. This was something of the greatest importance for both of them, and he had taken the first tentative step in taking them down their road. Smiling at his show she searched for words to relief his growing anxiety.  
  
"Legolas...you have brought my shattered life into a world of light and love. You have brought me joy and hope, more so then any other soul. Never have I met anyone quite like you, and I doubt I ever will. I also feel this indescribable force that brings us together. If you are willing, then I will gladly spend eternity by your side." A wide smile spread across Legolas' face as she finished her say. Taking her face in his hands he pressed a long and passionate kiss to her lips, gentle and loving. A moment later and he withdrew a small pouch from his side. From inside this came a ring. A beautiful amethyst stone surrounded by slightly smaller emeralds winked up, glowing gently in the darkening night. "Deep within its hold is captured a portion of the light of the great star Earendil, it will keep you safe and lead you always into light." Legolas gently pushed the jewel onto her finger, and kissed her hand once more.  
  
Their destines had been intertwined many years before, their fate sealed upon their first meeting, and their legacy finally fulfilled as they quickly prepared for eternity together. 


	20. Friends

Chapter 20  
  
The next few days went by in a blur of preparation; King Thranduil of Mirkwood arrived with the other Princes of Mirkwood and met his soon to be daughter-in-law. Lord Carunden decided to extend their stay so they could have the wedding in the lush grounds of Imladris, and Emeriel's trio of friends had arrived this morning. Food and drink was being prepared for the special day in less than a week, dresses made, flowers brought and the ceremony rehearsed.  
  
It was one of those days when the sun was not yet high in the sky, but the heat had reached its peak. It was almost unbearable to stay inside for any length of time so the girls had decided to take a walk in the gardens, Emeriel deciding to give Estriel, Jaena and Alcarin a tour of the grounds. With the she-elves being out, Legolas was being measured for his wedding tunic, with him were his close friends Elrohir, Darain and Danel. Darian and Danel were elves from Mirkwood, sons of Lords from the House of Thranduil, and had been friends of Legolas from almost birth; they had travelled to Rivendell to support the groom before the wedding. Both were also single.  
  
Elrohir had become good friends with the Mirkwood elves as they alternated visits between the two kingdoms every ten years for business and pleasure. Many a good meeting had been interrupted by the four young elf-princes, leading to a few disasters...Elrohir was also single.  
  
Right now the four friends were out of trouble, being measured for their tunics (Elrohir, Darian and Danel were to be at the wedding, Darain the best man), and discussing the things which all men talk about - hunting, women, sports, politics etc., as well as their joyous past-times.  
  
"I remember when Tariel visited us during our fortieth summer in Mirkwood," Danel was saying, "You were so mean towards her, Legolas. Always leaving her to find her own way home and stealing her pony and food, it's such a difference now; looking back you could hardly guess it was you that caused her so much grief, except maybe for the blonde hair." Danel smiled, picking up another apple, aggravating further the tailor behind him. He was once more roughly returned to place so they could continue.  
  
"Well I never said I didn't have regrets, and I feel awful about it now. I hope to reconcile Tariel some day. I haven't seen her in many a year though, Lord Finniel and Lady Pelina of Burunel have been away from my father's kingdom for several centuries, and have little time away from their precious social affairs to venture back for our splendid annual feasts." Legolas chuckled, watching the tailor fitting Danel once again place the First Lord of Mirkwood's son back into position.  
  
Darain, finished, stepped down from his platform, and put his tunic back on. "Elrohir, do you think your father would mind if I went out for a bit?"  
  
"Not at all, just remember to be back for dinner, I don't want to have to come and get you again, the last time was bad enough," Elrohir replied, flashing a brilliant smile. "I don't think Agariel was too pleased either, with you ruining her glorious sunflowers of course," his sarcastic side showing though.  
  
"No, indeed," Legolas looked at his friend fondly. "Darain, if you would wait one moment, I would come with you, I am almost done." Darain, nodded and Legolas stepped down.  
  
"You aren't seriously thinking of leaving him with me are you?" Elrohir complained looking at Danel who was once again causing the poor tailor more grief by flicking through the various tunic designs spread on a table. Legolas turned back giving him an innocent last smile, and was out the door without another word.  
  
Elrohir turned back grumbling, "For goodness sake hold still Danel!"  
  
*  
  
Emeriel had spent the whole day giving a leisurely tour of the Imladris grounds. The girls delighted in the silent gardens and beautiful murals and statues, whispering among themselves of thoughts and memories long past. It was evening when they returned and dinner was about to be called. Dispersing into their chambers, each prepared for the banquet ahead.  
  
It was Estriel who was the first to venture out of her room, clothed in beautiful green velvet, trimmed and embroidered with silver. Her hair fell loose, as was her preference, and her reddish-brown locks were threaded with silver ribbon. Her steps were almost silent as she waited for her friends, glancing at the variously scattered statues.  
  
It was on this moment that it so happened that Elrohir made his way to the banquet himself. Muttering about some earlier conservation, he was at first quite oblivious to the silent lady. He was walking towards her in a swift easy motion, and Estriel had full view of his perfect face, dark lashes lacing across pale cheeks and blue eyes vague with distraction. Elrohir finally noticed her as he drew to about three feet from her and stopped, not expecting to see anyone else along this hall.  
  
"Excuse me mi'lady, but are you lost? The banquet is down this way and about to start, you should get back to it immediately." His voice floated over Estriel, caressing her.  
  
"No, my lord, I am only waiting for Lady Emeriel, Alcarin and Jaena. They have not yet appeared from their chambers." Estriel spoke with an air of light-headedness, her mind only registering the beauty before her.  
  
"Ah, that will explain it, and Legolas will probably be along soon," Elrohir replied, and just after Legolas did appear (surprisingly enough).  
  
"Elrohir, you should be at the banquet, your father and brother are looking for you. And Danel about something or other that I did not catch. I believe it was something about this afternoon?" Legolas teased. Noticing Estriel, he bowed and spoke once more, bowing, "You must be one of Emeriel's friends, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"You too, of course," Estriel curtsied. "Elrohir, why don't you take this charming young lady down to the banquet hall, I'll make sure the others know where she is."  
  
"Oh, of course," he bowed offering his arm, "mi'lady." Estriel took his arm and they started to wander down the hall. Watching the two descend the stairs, he turned back to the doors leading into Emeriel's chambers. The doors were open and Emeriel stood there, dressed in a red corset dress, with white lace and gold embroidery. Her golden hair, braided, was entwined with red silk and piled on top of her head in gentle curls.  
  
Legolas stepped forward, eyes unable to come away from the beauty before him. She took his arm and they walked away from the rooms. Picking up the other two maidens, they all descended down into the feasting hall.  
Sorry it took so long to come, but love you all for waiting. 


	21. Today and Tomorrow

Chapter 21  
  
The feast had ended with everyone in merry spirits, having consumed as much wine and food as their stomachs would allow and having laughed and danced late into the night. The hobbits, having delayed their trip back to the Shire, were to be at the wedding to honour their past companion on this special occasion. Aragorn had returned immediately with Arwen from their journey back to Gondor, when he had heard the news of Legolas' disappearance and along the way had found Gimli. The three returned to Rivendell with many congratulations for their friend and his soon to be bride. Gimli commented he knew all along that the two elves would end up together, it had been quite foreseeable and expected. The stupid elf had not been able to take his eyes off the girl since she arrived, was commented to an uninterested Pippin.  
The feast had also greatly raised the hopes and hearts of six other beings among them. Estriel had been swept immediately into delightful conversation with Elrohir from the moment he had taken her away to the banquet. The son of Elrond had danced the night away with the beautiful she- elf, and much was noticed and said during and after by many. Alcarin had also been among the lucky that night; she had taken the notice of Danel during the main meal. Sitting not a few seats away they had eyed each other throughout the various conversations. Dressed in a pale violet satin ball gown with lace and white embroidery she had been asked by many an elf to dance but was unmoved until Danel requested of her the same. Both were soon in laughing converse and talked well into the evening.  
The last two which I am to tell of are those merry souls Darain and Jaena, their tale of meeting is similar but in no way less delightful to each. They had seen and glanced and spoken at the beginning of the evening, but they were interrupted by the request of another to dance with the maiden when music began. It was soon after, that Darain could not resist her loveliness, clothed in baby blue silk, silver embroidery, and white elbow-length gloves, and interrupted the two after the first waltz and became inseparable from Jaena the rest of the evening.  
The next few days were full of whispered hopes and compliments. Emeriel and her party were in constant daydream of what was to come, their hopes and hearts high with joy. Their dresses had been finished, each in accord to her own desire and countenance, each beautifully crafted and sewn, and not a day went by without the meeting of each couple, and laughter and play was constantly heard throughout the House of Elrond.  
It was a pale dawn when Emeriel awoke on the day of her wedding, the trees were still silver in the new sun and the leaves and flowers only just starting to unfurl. Having anticipated her difficulty in sleeping, she had departed to bed slightly earlier than was expected, but nevertheless sleep had eluded her for hours, until after the others had arrived back to check on her. Mazy had then given her a sleep draught, sending her off into peaceful slumber undisturbed until the morn.  
She stepped silently out onto her balcony and watched as the sun rose lazily upward, painting the trees and hills a multitude of changing soft colour. Its display was gratefully accepted. The early morning scent of undisturbed silence and air was sweet and wonderful in her lungs. The stone beneath her feet was cool, her footsteps soft.  
Emeriel looked out across the tumbling hills to the vast wood beyond and even further the misty mountains. Towards Mirkwood. Her soon to be home. The light was delicate and sparkling having not reached the mountain's feet. It was cast in shadow. She would miss her home in the Blue Mountains terribly, and it may be a long time before she would see the familiar grand halls of marble and stone again. It was a moment of mixed feelings. She suddenly felt like crying.  
Marrying Legolas would be the most wonderful thing to happen to her, but she could not ignore her past, which she would be leaving behind, no matter how painful it may be. Estriel, Alcarin and Jaena would leave; returning to their homes while Emeriel ventured onto hers, who knew when they would see each other again.  
A pair of hands suddenly attacked her sides, making her jump, but she was fast enough to control her squeal. "ESTRIEL!" she exclaimed and turned round to see a face set upon a display of disguising innocence. Before she could say anything else, those same hands, which had so ruthlessly attacked her aching sides, pulled her into a warm embrace as if nothing had happened. "Good morning Lady Emeriel soon to be of Mirkwood. I hope I have not disturbed you in your quiet contemplation," Estriel's eyes sparkled, "but Mazy made me come and get you, so we could get you ready."  
"There's no point in me trying to avoid this is there?" Emeriel groaned, knowing the inevitable answer. The replied shake of head was expected. When the four friends got together there was no stopping them in their excitement, just putting on the dress would be an adventure.  
Wide smile in place Estriel led Emeriel back into the bedchamber, where Alcarin and Jaena were already waiting. The wedding dress was simple in design; full length and trailing at the back, with a wide lacy circle collar that would rest on the shoulders. The only decoration was a simple leaf pattern that ran up the centre of the dress and separated, heading towards each shoulder strap. The sleeves were long and wide, holding the same leafy design round the edges.  
After her bath, and the dress in place, Emeriel's hair was tenderly brushed and plaited in the traditional bridal braids. Estriel, Alcarin and Jaena had great fun decorating it with sparkling jewels and flowers, and finally sprayed it with a sweet scent.  
Breakfast arrived in the middle of the proceedings, and was forced down the protesting Emeriel, as Jaena explained that she could not get married on an empty stomach, she was sure to faint otherwise. Once finished with breakfast and Estriel, Jaena and Alcarin were ready, a cloak was thrown over her shoulders by Mazy, who had arrived in the middle of Emeriel's three friends fussing over the exasperated Emeriel's hair. Looking at her reflection one more time, to make everything was perfect, Emeriel glanced over at her dearest friends and whispered, "Well...here we go."  
  
Thank you for waiting for so long, this story is taking me ages. I get writer's block at the most annoying times. Please R&R!!! 


End file.
